El Príncipe de Gondor
by Jeune Circe
Summary: Xover HP/LOTR, AU. Elerosse, príncipe de Gondor, sirve a su rey y reino con total lealtad, sin embargo, el destino no es fácil de evadir y lo regresará a donde pertenece.
1. Realities

** _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling ;-P Que al fin anuncio la llegada del sexto libro y por el cual me como las uñas para que llegue, y _El Señor de los Anillos_ pertenece al señor Tolkien, que debe estar muy contento de habernos dejado semejante historia que sigue alimentando la imaginacion de muchos de nosotros.** **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Este fic es la segunda parte de un x-over llamado 'Harry Potter en la Tierra Media' -P aunque puedes entrar a leer si gustas un poquito más abajo encontrarás un breve resumen del otro fic.

**OH MY GOD! 55 REVIEWS! o.O En un solo capítulo ¡Sorprendente- Circe salta como loca alrededor de su cuarto - ... ToT buaaaa me hace sentir todavía más mal de haber tardado tanto tiempo ¡DÉCADAS¡SIGLOS¡MILENIOS! snif snif Espero puedan perdonarme, pero realmente estuve ocupadisima ToT con mi otro fic y la escuela y los examanes, de hecho no he dormido bien estos días pero me dije que tenía que escribir este capi, espero que lo disfruten, que sea de su agrado snif snif...**  
**Gracias a Noir, **the angel of the dreams, **Kagome-Black, **Jos Antonio Lpez Suela, **Meimi Malfoy, **Rosemary Black, **Amy Etchard, **Angélica, **Gran Patronus, **Cygni, **Neftis, **Relley-chan, **gandulfo, ** señor(a) rayita, **Looony Moony, **Eli, **Paula Moonlight, **Sally, **ginebra, **samntharm, **Nelly Esp, **NeLi BlAcK, **fanático, **Herm25, **Sarah, **itzel andromeda riddle black, **sh, **Allison Black, **Slyther88, **Laura, **Jean, **HADA, **GaRrY, **PandoraBlack, **Nariko-chan1, **Luin, **lucyvier, **Meriet, **O-alassea-O, **Melody Black, **Evix Black, **Patricia, **kami, **juana arrieta, **amaltea, **jEsSy, **Luli-chan, **Alice, **walkyria, **Eter, **LARIEN-BLACK, **Delan, **sonia11, **Darla, **Coco por haberme enviado un lindo review.**

**RESUMEN:** En 'Harry Potter en la Tierra Media' el héroe de las novelas de J.K. Rowling llegó a un mundo extraño que resulto ser aquél creado por Tolkien, la Tierra Media, en las vísperas de la Guerra del Anillo. Fue encontrado por Aragorn a las afueras de Rivendell y el montaraz se volvió mentor del joven mago. Poco después, Harry se convirtió en el décimo miembro de la comunidad del anillo y los acompañó en su recorrido, llegando hasta Edoras en el país de Rohan donde encontró a Sirius quien no había muerto al atravesar el velo sino que había llegado hasta este lugar. Después de que Sauron fuera derrotado, Sirius Black tuvo una fuerte discusión con Aragorn, amenazando con llevarse a Harry de esas tierras para no volver... después de dicho enfrentamiento, el animago entre rápidamente a la tienda del mago de ojos verdes... y uso un hechizo 'desmaius' en el chico...

**Tiempo al empezar el capítulo. _Inglaterra:_** 73 días - 2 meses con 13 días **_Tierra Media:_** 1098 días - 3 años con 3 días.

** El Señor de los Anillos.**  
** III. El Retorno del Rey.**

* * *

**El Príncipe de Gondor**

  


**Jeune Circe**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

  


**_Realities_**

* * *

Y depositando un suave beso sobre los negros cabellos, saco silenciosamente su varita que hasta eso momento había estado escondida entre los pliegues de su ropa y la dirigió a la nuca de Harry, y cuando éste sintió el suave toque de madera en su piel, fue demasiado tarde, pues Sirius ya había murmurado _'Desmasius'_.

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente, corriendo sobre los verdes campos de espigas, ondeándolas, como la índiga superficie del mar.

El sol pintaba con sus dorados rayos la blanca ciudad de piedra, Minas Tirith, Torre de Anor y Ciudad de Reyes.

El repicar de piedra con martillo inundaba las bulliciosas calles. Los enanos de Aglarond trabajaban sin descanso a través de ella, reparando los desastres que la Guerra del Anillo había causado.

Y en el séptimo círculo, la Ciudadela, formada sobre un risco elevado a setecientos pies de altura, un solitaria figura se erguía. Sus ropas eran ricas y elegantes, bordados de diseños élficos en la añil tela. La oscura cabellera danzante al ritmo del viento, y los penetrantes y sabios ojos grises clavados en el cielo del este, en la cresta de Emyn Arnen, morada de Faramir, Senescal de Gondor y Príncipe de Ithilien.

Era Elessar Telcontar, conocido en un tiempo y entre los suyos como Aragorn, último Capitán de los Dúnedain del Norte.

Detrás de la noble figura, Mithrandir, el caballero blanco, se encontraba apostado, con el bastón encajado en el césped, siendo abrazado por el anciano mago. Las blancas barbas y el largo cabello albo mecidos por la suave brisa.

El silencio era inmutable, y nadie se atrevía a molestar al rey y su más sabio consejero y amigo.

- Dos años – musitó de pronto Aragorn – Dos años y medio han pasado desde que él se fue

- Ha sido un largo tiempo – indicó Gandalf con el bastón apoyado sobre el verde pasto – Muchas cosas han pasado desde ese día en los Campos de Cormallen

Los grises ojos del rey se posaron un momento en los azules del mago, una sonrisa nostálgica curveando los delgados labios.

- Un largo y corto tiempo alcabo – dijo, y después regreso la mirada al horizonte, posando sus manos sobre el borde de piedra – No puedo dejar de pensar en lo último que Sirius me dijo – suspiró. A lo lejos, cabalgando sobre los Campos del Pelennor, un grupo de jinetes se acercaba rápidamente a las puertas de la ciudad – Pensé que se trataba de una broma

- Era un hombre de temperamento explosivo – se apresuro a decir Mithrandir – Su decisión fue demasiado precipitada, nadie hubiese podido saberlo tan rápido – señaló

Abajo, en uno de los caminos que corrían desde el valle de Ithilien, los jinetes cabalgaban a buen paso, y a la orden de uno montando un gran y hermoso jamelgo rojizo, se desplegó un estandarte negro, portando el árbol blanco y las siete estrellas, símbolo de los montaraces de Ithilien.

- Robó su decisión... jamás pensé que lo haría – murmuro pensativo el rey – Quizá fue lo mejor, pero Ezellahen merecía algo más que eso... merecía ser escuchado

El Mago Blanco bajo la cabeza, y a lo lejos, la campana de la puerta comenzó a resonar, y jóvenes y niños bajaban corriendo, atravesando los círculos interiores para llegar hasta el último, hasta el patio de la Gran Puerta. Emocionados, felices, observando a través de la enorme apertura a los jinetes que llegaban.

- Tanto tiempo ha pasado, Aragorn – dijo su viejo amigo, tomándolo del hombro – Sería mejor dejar de atormentarte por la decisión de un hombre y continuar viviendo el regalo que te dejo – los ojos de Elessar sonrieron, y con un asentimiento de cabeza posó su mano en la del mago – Y cumplir la promesa que hiciste

- Mi señor – llamó un soldado, portando la librea de la Ciudadela – Lamento profundamente interrumpirle – dijo, ganando la atención de los dos hombres – pero su majestad, el príncipe Elerosse, ya ha regresado. Los montaraces de Ithilien acaban de ingresar por la Gran Puerta, el príncipe a la cabeza – dicho esto, hizo una profunda reverencia y se retiro, dejando solos una vez más a rey y mago

- Haz escuchado, Aragorn – exclamo Mithrandir – Vamos a darle la bienvenida a tu hijo, pues necesito hablar con él – el exmontaraz aprobó con una inclinación de la cabeza y siguió complacido a su viejo amigo

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una risueña mozalbeta de sucio rostro corría a través de las calles, con las faldas hábilmente recogidas en sus manos, las doradas trenzas al aire debido a la velocidad de su carrera, las mejillas encendidas por la agitación de ella.

El patio de la Gran Puerta estaba lleno de jubilo. Los montaraces venidos de Ithilien desmontaban ansiosos, corriendo hacia sus familias, abrazando a sus hijos, besando a sus esposas. Los soldados más jóvenes saludaban a sus enamoradas o simplemente coqueteaban con las demás jovencitas. Y otros, como un joven de largos cabellos negros e intensos ojos verdes, subían a los niños a sus monturas.

- Galdor – llamó el montaraz, a la vez que bajaba al pequeño del rocín, pues su madre le apuraba

¿Llamó, mi señor? – preguntó un hombre de alrededor treinta años, portando el orgulloso uniforme de los montaraces de Ithilien, y un crío de cinco años en sus brazos

Elerosse se giro y observo sonriente a su segundo.

¿Podrías hacerte cargo del resto? – preguntó, alborotando el cabello del niño, quien respondió con una sonrisa, tomando entre sus pequeñas manos la más grande del montaraz – Necesito entregar nuestro reporte – terminó, soltando al pequeño y tomando las bridas de la relinchante yegua

- Por supuesto, majestad – saludó el soldado – Será un honor

** .o. **

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, el príncipe subió por el camino, llevando a la briosa Fíriel por las riendas.

El joven montaraz avanzaba con la cabeza ocupada, acomodando y desechando palabras para su reporte, el cual cubriría cuatro meses de patrullaje en los campos de Ithilien del Norte y parte de las rocosas montañas de Ephel Dúath.

La yegua relincho y golpeo con sus cascos el piso de piedra, dando pequeños saltos, demandando atención. Su amo se giro hacia ella y le susurro al oído, acariciándole el cuello.

Era cierto que Sauron había sido desvanecido, pero eso no impedía a los orcos seguir multiplicándose y atacando. Ahora lo hacían con más cuidado y silencio, agrediendo a viajeros y patrullas de soldados. Aunque no eran tan tontos de acercarse a los Campos de Pelennor, recordando ese nombre con miedo, terror.

Mordor, aun en estos días, era el agujero donde las artimañas del mal se refugiaban, pero Gondor y Rohan trabajaban unidos para sanear esas tierras, las cuales tardarían muchos años en volverse una sombra de lo que en tiempos pasados habían sido, pues la huella del mal estaba profundamente marcada en ellas.

Otro problema eran los haradrim, sureños de piel oscura cuyos ancestros habían sido corrompidos antes de que la sabiduría élfica los tocara. Enseñados a codiciar y odiar por las artes de Morgoth, maestro de Sauron que yacía en una profunda prisión desde hacia miles de años.

Esta raza de hombres no olvidaba la derrota sufrida a manos de los hombres del oeste, y en sus corazones el odio crecía hacia aquellos que habitaban las tierras al norte de su natal Harad.

Era cierto que estaban divididos en innumerables tribus, fragmentados por su propia avaricia, ambición, pero Aragorn no desechaba la posibilidad de que algún día se unieran bajo un mismo propósito: destruir al Reino Reunido y sus aliados.

Suspirando, el príncipe apoyo su cabeza en el cuerpo de la yegua, buscando un poco de confort a su cansancio antes de tener que reanudar la marcha hasta el séptimo nivel de Minas Tirith.

** .o. **

Los grises ojos del rey observaron al montaraz de pelo negro que se encontraba solitario en las desiertas calles del segundo círculo, abrazado a su montura, acariciándole el cuello.

Ya habían pasado dos años y medio, y aun no podía creer que Sirius Black le hubiese dejado a ese maravilloso joven que amaba como a un hijo.

Aragorn le observo, orgulloso de quien era aquél que le servía, pródigo príncipe de Gondor.

Arwen y Elessar aun no habían concebido ningún hijo, pero ambos amaban a Harry, no, a Elerosse, miembro de la Casa real de Gondor, Telcontar. Ese nombre se le había dado el día de su coronación y adopción. Y aunque las sagradas reglas de los Numenoreanos dictaban que el primer varón fuera el heredero a la corona, Ezellahen había declinado graciosamente la oferta, pues sabía que algún día tendría un pequeño hermano, al cual amaría y cuidaría, y sería tan grande como su rey.

Las memorias renacían y morían dentro de la cabeza del soberano del Reino Reunido, los recuerdos que guardados celosamente en su interior aún brillaban con luz propia, perpetuando el momento, aquél día hacia dos años y medio en los Campos de Cormallen.

**oOoOoOoOoO Recuerdo OoOoOoOoOo**

Aragorn corría rápidamente a través de los árboles, con la capa recogida en una de sus manos para que no se atorará en alguna rama o entorpeciera su carrera.

Un mal presentimiento le había llegado después de que un furioso Sirius le dejará en el bosque. Sabía que su amenaza tan solo había sido como leña arrojada al fuego, pero realmente habían tenido un importante significado, ya que si Sirius se atrevía a dañar a Harry, no era con su ejército con el que se hubiera tenido que enfrentar, sino con la ira de Aragorn.

Sus grises ojos pronto encontraron la tienda donde el joven mago se hospedaba, y sus manos se arrojaron al frente, abriendo en un solo movimiento fluido el lienzo que servía de puerta.

La mirada del montaraz cayo inmediatamente sobre la cama, y un enorme alivio le lleno al encontrarla aún ocupada por el joven mago de ojos verdes. Acercándose hasta él, se hinco a su lado, acariciando amorosamente el rebelde cabello azabache.

Una respiración a su espalda le alertó, y girando rápidamente su rostro se topó con el de Sirius Black, quien se encontraba sentado sobre una silla de madera, escondida entre las sombras de una esquina.

Pero los ojos del animago en ningún momento dejaban a la figura que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama por el hechizo salido de su varita. De sus manos pendía el espejo, amenazando con resbalarse de ellas, su lisa superficie lanzando pequeños destellos rojizos.

- Sirius – musitó Trancos, poniéndose rápidamente de pie – ¿Por los Valar, dime qué haces aquí?

El animago giro su rostro en dirección del montaraz, rápidamente, como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

- Me despido – fue lo único que logró murmurar, mientras su mano libre viajaba rápidamente a su rostro, limpiando con sus dedos índice y pulgar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos – No puedo llevarlo devuelta – balbuceó – Allá tan solo le usarán como una pieza más en esa estúpida guerra, un pobre alfil al cual se le ha arrebatado todo por el simple hecho de que a alguien se le ocurrió señalarlo en una profecía – musito con dificultad, la garganta y labios secos, los ojos rojos. Aragorn hizo un intento de acercarse, pero el animago elevó rápidamente la palma de la mano – No... no... así es mejor. Sobreviviremos sin él. Es lo menos que le debemos, por todo lo que le hemos obligado a soportar

¿Y tú¿Sirius? – preguntó con nostalgia Elessar – ¿Lograrás sobrevivir sin él?

- Eso no importa – susurró débilmente, suave – Cuídalo Aragorn – dijo, con la voz firme, mientras una lagrima surcaba su mejilla – Yo no podré estar ahí para él – una risa amarga salió de sus labios – Realmente nunca lo estuve, y tú lo encontraste cuando más perdido estaba. No le digas nada – continuo, y esta última frase sorprendió al montaraz – No le digas nada de esta corta charla

- Pero – musito Aragorn – Te odiará sino sabe tus motivos ¡Te odiará pensando que le abandonaste¡Por que robaste su decisión!

¡Acaso no lo entiendes¡No me importa que me odie! No me importará por que él estará sano y salvo... y feliz... por que sé que lo estar�, a tu lado, en un lugar donde la paz ha renacido

- Pero donde falta aun un buen trazo para que la paz reine completamente – murmuró Trancos

- Pero ya están en camino de alcanzarla – respondió Black, y después de una pausa volvió a encarar a Elessar – No le digas nada, Aragorn. Es mejor que odie a uno y no a los dos – el montaraz no dijo nada – Sabes que lo hará si le comentas de esta charla, y sabes por que lo hará

- Creerá que los dos decidimos sobre él, robando su decisión, sin tomarle en cuenta... y nos odiar�, nos guardará rencor por eso – respondió el montaraz, ganando una inclinación de cabeza de parte del animago. Aragorn suspiro – Espera a que despierte, Sirius – susurró, clavando sus ojos en los del animago

- Sabes que no lo haré – respondió, y justo en ese momento el espejo lanzaba otro destello rojo, desesperado, la señal de que ya todo estaba listo para que regresaran

- Quédate entonces – se apresuro a decir Aragorn

- No puedo... – musitó Sirius – No pertenezco a tu mundo, no me entiendo en él. Debo volver, hay un amigo allá que me necesita, y necesitará más cuando se entere que Harry ya no regresar�, jamás – el montaraz le observó confundido – Este espejo – dijo Sirius, mostrándole el espejo a Aragorn – es la única puerta que conecta nuestras mundos, la única puerta que puede ser manipulada por nosotros... sin ella, Harry podría terminar en cualquier parte, pues fue así, por mera suerte y casualidad, que llego a este mundo

Los dos hombres se observaron un momento en silencio, hasta que el animago elevó su mano, la cual Elessar tomó, saludándole con fuerza y honestidad.

- Sé que no eres un mal hombre, Aragorn – expresó Sirius – Hubiésemos incluso podido llegar a ser amigos

- Pero las circunstancias fueron otras – terminó por él el montaraz

- Cuida de Harry, él no lo entenderá... Está ahí para él – susurró el animago – Él no conoce el calor de una familia ni la paz, pero sé que sabrás guiarle en esta nueva vida que le espera... – Aragorn asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con nostalgia

- Buena suerte, Sirius Black

**oOoOoOoOoO Fin de Recuerdo OoOoOoOoOo**

Una blanca y arrugada mano se posó en el hombro del rey, arrancándolo de sus memorias, regresándolo al presente.

Aragorn sacudió un poco la cabeza, y regresando sus grises ojos a la figura que se apoyaba en el jamelgo, dio unos cuantos pasos, pasos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el sensible oído del animal, quien alertó a su amo con el leve movimiento de sus músculos al elevar la cabeza.

- Mae govannen, neth ernil (Bienvenido, joven príncipe) – pronunció con profunda voz, obligando al príncipe a mirarle de frente

Harry giro rápidamente, la espada golpeando sus muslos.

- Adar (Padre) – musitó el montaraz, encontrando sus verdes ojos con aquellos del rey – Tula nen (He vuelto)

Aragorn se acerco a su hijo, olvidando toda pretensión de realeza y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo ¡Cómo lo había echado de menos esos cuatro meses!

- Mae govannen, mae govanne, Elerosse

** pOq pOq pOq pOq pOq pOq pOq pOq pOq pOq **

_**

Harry Potter desaparecido 

**_

_

Rumores llegaron hasta las manos de 'El Profeta' donde se indica que el-niño-que-vivió se encuentra desaparecido, sin embargo, a pesar de que aun nada esta confirmado, fuentes fidedignas aseguran que el joven mago lleva perdido alrededor de dos meses.

_

_

El auror Kingsley reportó el día anterior que...

_

_**

Sirius Black encontrado inocente 

**_

_

El día de hoy, en las oficinas del ministerio, Arthur Weasley, el nuevo Ministro de Magia, absolvió al exconvicto Sirius Black de todos los cargos que se le acusaban.

_

_

El último miembro de la renombrada familia Black recibió no solo la absolución sino también una medalla y una cuantiosa suma de dinero en pago por los diez años de sufrimiento vividos en la prisión de Azkaban, siendo inocente por las muertes de James y Lily Potter.

_

_

Sin embargo, a pesar de su buena suerte, el noble mago no mostró ni una sola sonrisa durante el juicio y su mirada estaba llena de nostalgia ¿Podrá ser que tal tristeza haya sido causada por la tan polémica desaparición del joven Harry Potter? 

_

* * *

** ¡Cielos¿A que no se esperaban esto-P pues ya lo tenía planeado desde el capítulo donde anuncie que iba a ver segunda parte -P ¿les gusto mi sorpresa? ... Siento que haya sido tan corto el capítulo, pero tenía que ser así para darle sabor, prometo no publicar de mi otro fic hasta que suba otro capi de este fic. Palabra de boy scout ..**  
& JEUNE CIRCE &

_ Si solo existiera una verdad, sería imposible pintar cien cuadros de ella._  
_** Picasso **_  



	2. Elerosse

**_Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling ;-P y _El Señor de los Anillos_ pertenece al señor Beren, ejem, quiero decir Tolkien :-).**

Muajajaja ¡A que NO se esperaban que Harry se quedara! XD ¡Lo supuse! Escribí el final del otro estrictamente para llevar a cabo mi plan :P la verdad que ya tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este fic y nuestros amigos ojojojojo.

_**REVIEWS**_

Muchas gracias a **Rosemary Black**,** Meimi Malfoy,** **Ad89**, **Paula Moonlight,** **sanarita31**, **Kagome-Black**, **Herm25**, **Noir**, **amaltea**,** Ginebra**, **the angel of the dreams**,** gandulfo,** **Merrick Anne**, **Nelly Esp,** **Cristina**, **Alpha X **_(Me sonrojo :P)_, **Mirug **_(WA! No podría subir de ambos a la vez O.o bueno, podría, pero tendrían que esperar más tiempo :P)_,** maritza** **chan** _(Si recomiendo que leas el otro, pero con el resumen que puse al principio no debe haber tantos problemillas :P)_, **Alice**,** Assandria-Isil, luli-chan**, **itzel andromeda riddle black** _(la verdad se me hizo muy gracioso que alguien de la orden siriusiana maldijera al pobre hombre :P)_, **NeLi BlAcK**, **Jean** _(:P Niña! Primero se hace la tarea XD aunque ¿quién soy yo para tirar la primera piedra? XD)_, **moony-chan, lizbeth**,** De **_(jaja :P pobre Sirius, me va a odiar el hombre por ponerlo en esta situación, y Enhorabuena :P los libros de ESDLA están geniales, al menos yo los amo)_, **Dorian-Crow** _(hola, hola:P Gracias por los archivos, y sip, el destino es difícil de eludir... y de eso me encargo yo muajaja)_, **Kei-Kugodgy** _(hola, niña :) Sino entendes algo, enviame un correo y con gusto te reescribo el capítulo :P)_,** KAMI** _(jaja ¿a quien no le gusta el príncipe Harry?)_, **The Pocho Black** _(hola señorito :P lo agregue en cuento leí su mail :P)_, **D.Alatriste** _(Me encanta tu nick! Espero con ansia la película)_, **Luin** _(:P Sirius, Harry y Aragorn deben sufrir para que la autora sea feliz)_,** Hanna** _(O.o ¡Los 20 en 2 noches! Sorprendente .. en serio)_,** isiblack** _(jaja, dont worry :P es bueno enviar reviews)_,** Rerry** _(mil perdones por la tardanza)_, **orhen-shiy** _(... TT sorry por no actulizar pronto)_, **Agus y Moony** _(¿que excusa puedo decir? O.o ¡Mi perra se comió el teclado...! Ah no -- no puede_), **Lord Izan Gorlemoon** _(Hola! Leí tu review y me senti revitalizada T-T y es que llevaba tres horas frente al teclado y no se me ocurría nada ¡Gracias!)_. Leí todos y cada uno.

_**REVIEWS CON PREGUNTAS.** _Nota: sus preguntas o comentarios están en _cursiva _para mayor y más fácil ubicación.

**Allison Black:** HI! _¿Qué piensa Harry de la ida de Sirius?_ Aquí lo averiguarán _¡No hagas sufrir a Sirius!_ ... no puedo prometer nada, de hecho... PROMETO TODO LO CONTRARIO MUAJAJA  
**sonia11:** Aiya! _¿qué piensa harry de la ida de sirius?_ :P Aquí lo verán muajaja _¿Cuándo volvera la Inglaterra?_ Oh, hum... quizá dentro de cinco capítulos, o siete O.o  
**HermiArwenPotter:** HOLA, NIÑA:P _¿Veremos mas a Siri-Boy?_ Pero por supuesto que sí, de hecho en este fic él y Aragorn... cof cof, yo no dije nada. De cualquier forma :P Sirius saldrá, de eso no se me preocupe.  
**Amy Etchard:** ¿Qué tal? _¡Yo quería que se fuera con Sirius!_ Oh bueno, lo siento O.o Pero no te preocupes, Harry regresa a Inglaterra _¿Harry odia a Sirius?_ hum... hum... si y no :P_ ¿Alguna ves Harry se enterará de la conversación?_ CLARO, de hecho ya tengo todo planeado para ese momento muajaja Con respecto a lo de los _herederos_, no te preocupes, en un capi lo voy a profundizar más :P  
**Chelly-25:** :P Ya se que no pusiste preguntas, pero vale de todas formas :P ejem, don't worry Harry regresa a Inglaterra, y no te preocupes por el cuerso de la historia :P a mi también me preocupa y no tengo pensado dañarle mucho a la historia de Rowling ni a la de Tolkien solo haré unos cuantos cambios, después de todo es un fic :P  
**Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi:** Hola:P y hola también a Umi _¿Harry regresa a su mundo?_ Hum, va a Inglaterra O.o de hecho en este fic los dos mundos se 'juntan' _¿qué paso con Voldemort?_ :P Hierba mala nunca muere, ese esta esperando para salir de su agujero _¿Sirius se quedo solo?_ hum, se quedo con Remus O.o los dos se hacen compañía XD _¿regresara por su ahijado?_ cof cof al reves cof cof _Creo que Harry tendria que gobernar Gondor _lo pensé, creeme que lo pensé, pero temí que los puristas de Tolkien me cachetearan O.o si de por si, ya tienen listas las hachas solo por que mande a Harry a TM XD _¿apareseran Frodo y los demas nuevamente?_ hum O.o Legolas, Gimli y muchos más salen y Frodo posiblemente solo en este capítulo por que el niño ya se va a los puertos grises. O.o P.D.: Umi no pelees tanto a Cristal O.o No ves que la cohibes O.o y como dicen por ahí 'El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde aguanta' XD XD (Aoi: ¬¬ oh si ¡A BARRER LA CASA! Jeune: si señorita T-T)

Por cierto... ya tengo **Página WEB** espero puedan ir a visitarla, ahí encontraán **DIBUJOS** que una amiga hizo para los fics. Encontrarán un **LINK **en mi **PERFIL**, el link dice **homepage**. Espero les guste el diseño y los dibujos... Por favor, dejen una nota en el _**Guest Book**_. Gracias.

P.D. REALMENTE ESTOY APENADA! Tenía muchisímo trabajo, no había podido dormir y para acabarla de amolar no tengo computadora. Mi vida es un desastre!

**Tiempo al empezar el capitulo. _Inglaterra:_** 12.4 días **_Tierra Media:_** 186 días.  
**Tiempo al termino del capitulo. _Inglaterra:_** 13.2 días **_Tierra Media:_** 198 días

**El Señor de los Anillos.**  
**III. El Retorno del Rey.**

* * *

**El Príncipe de Gondor**

  


**Jeune Circe**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

  


**_ Elerosse_**

* * *

Elerosse observaba a través de la ventana, sus ojos en el horizonte; aún portaba el uniforme de los montaraces.

- ¿Se van? – musitó, con un deje de tristeza en la voz

Aragorn y Gandalf compartieron una mirada.

La partida de los Portadores del Anillo había llegado a oídos del rey desde hacia cuatro meses, pues Mithrandir, uno de ellos, llegó a Minas Tirith deseando consumar los trabajos que había iniciado. Sin embargo, el día que el anciano mago llegó, Elerosse ya había partido con la avanzada hacia los campos de Ithilien.

- El Oeste les espera. El poder de los anillos se ha disuelto – respondió el rey, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

Harry le regaló una sonrisa, y después giro sobre sí, pues le daba la espalda a Gandalf.

- ¿La Dama Galadriel, el Señor Elrond, Frodo, Bilbo... tú? – preguntó una vez más, clavando sus verdes ojos en los del mago

- Mi tiempo era la tercera edad. Yo era el Enemigo de Sauron; y mi tarea ha concluido – Mithrandir observó como Ezellahen bajaba la cabeza – Los istari dejan la Tierra Media. El tiempo del Hombre ha llegado. En adelante el peso recaerá sobre tu rey y los suyos – terminó, recalcando la última palabra y señalando a Harry, pues él era ahora miembro de la noble casa de Gondor y había ganado privilegios, así como responsabilidades

- Entonces esto es una despedida – dijo Elerosse después de un silencio – O acaso... ¿es mi deber partir contigo? – musitó, tirando un preocupado vistazo a su padre

Mithrandir optó una seria mirada y con ella observó al príncipe.

- No, mi príncipe – respondió – Es verdad que perteneces a la raza de los _istari_, pero tu tiempo aún no ha llegado, y dudo que desees partir – dijo, haciendo un gesto en señal de Aragorn – Es cierto que esto es una despedida, pero algo más me obliga a hablarte antes de partir a mi último viaje – hizo una pausa, y después acomodo su peso en el blanco bastón – Aquella profecía aun esta detrás de ti, no dormirá y buscará la manera de trascender a través de las barreras que dividen nuestros mundos. No olvides estas palabras, pues un día ella llegará y te golpeará con fuerza, reclamando al portador de su esperanza. Un día Harry Potter tendrá que volver a Inglaterra – el joven capitán guardó silencio, y una frialdad llenó las pupilas, un odio, rencor, y Gandalf supo rápidamente hacia que – Veo demasiado resentimiento en tu mirada, Ezellahen ¿Acaso aún no le haz perdonado¿Aún te duelen las últimas acciones de Sirius?

- ¡Basta! – ordenó el príncipe con profunda voz de mando, irguiéndose – Ya fue suficiente. Ni siquiera deseo que su nombre sea mencionado en mi presencia – siseó con los ojos llameando – **Él** no existe para mí, jamás lo hizo, pues soy Elerosse de la noble casa Telcontar – dicho esto, se giro hacia Aragorn – Ahora me retiro, padre – dijo, inclinando su cabeza – Me encuentro demasiado cansado – al terminar, salió presuroso de la estancia; sus pasos resonando en el aposento

Elessar se alejo de la ventana, dispuesto a seguir a su hijo, dispuesto a aclarar la situación, decirle las últimas palabras de Sirius, pero una mano se depositó sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo.

- Déjalo ir, Aragorn, aún no es tiempo de que lo sepa – señaló Mithrandir, pues había sido él quien le había detenido – Las consecuencias serían desastrosas – advirtió, y Elessar supo que era verdad. El joven de ojos verdes podría alejarse de él, de Minas Tirith, molesto de que le haya ocultado la verdad, y lo perdería

- ¿Pero cuándo será? – musitó el rey, depositando su rostro entre sus manos – Estoy cansado de guardar este secreto que debería pertenecerle... Eru – murmuró con ímpetu – Había tanto rencor en su voz, sus ojos ¿Cuándo será el día que le cuente todo?

- Ese día llegará, pero no pronto. Sé que sabrás identificarlo – respondió, con un brillo extraño en los ojos – Confío en que lo harás, Rey Elessar

** pOqpOqpOqpOqpOq Inglaterra pOqpOqpOqpOqpOq **

La puerta de Grimmauld se cerró a su espalda, el suave click resonando en la silenciosa y oscura estancia.

Tristes ojos grises se elevaron con el moreno rostro, observando el alrededor, perdidos en la nada, apagados.

Sirius Black soltó un suspiro, la mochila resbalando de su hombro, cayendo sobre el sucio suelo, realizando un sonido sordo.

Con desgano, el animago avanzó por la lóbrega casa hasta llegar a la sala, dejándose caer sobre el cómodo sofá.

El largo cabello negro se veía opaco, la cara algo demacrada y parecía que no se había rasurado en días. Y era cierto, tenía tiempo que no tomaba un baño, que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Esta fue la principal razón por la que Dumbledore lo mandó a casa a descansar.

... a casa...

La oscuridad y el silencio inundaban su alma, atormentándolo.

Odiaba estar en este lugar, pero odiaba más la soledad.

Furioso lanzó un golpe a la mesa. Todo era culpa de Álbus ¿por qué tenía que mandarlo a _descansar_? Era cierto que llevaba tres días sin dormir y solo dios sabía cuanto tiempo sin tomar un baño, pero eso no lo ponía en peligro, no cuando lo único que lo salvaba de los recuerdos y tormentos era el trabajo que realizaba para la orden.

Y lo peor era la maldita casa, la jodida casa que alguna vez perteneciera a su _adorada_ familia.

Sirius tenía toda la intención de comprarse el piso de algún edificio, o una casa en Hogsmead, pero había estado demasiado ocupado con su liberación y el trabajo de la orden.

Pero ahora se sentía demasiado cansado, agotado, sin embargo no podía dormir. Era esa clase de agotamiento donde no deseas moverte, pero tampoco puedes dormir y tan solo puedes quedarte acostado, con los ojos cerrados, pensando, sintiendo.

Y así lo hizo.

El animago cerró los ojos y dejo que sus recuerdos le bañarán.

Lentamente, primero en la distancia y luego más cerca, escuchó risas, risas de un niño, un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes. Y la imagen de una habitación de alegres paredes llegó a él.

Dentro de la alcoba se encontraba un atractivo hombre de redondos anteojos pero seductores ojos avellana y cabello alborotado, jugando con una linda criaturita de brillantes ojos verdes.

- Ey, Prongs ¿qué tanto estas haciendo? – se escuchó decir

_ James dejo de lanzar al aire a su hijo y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, y después giro hacia él, atravesándolo con esa intensa mirada que solo él poseía, y que había pasado a su hijo._

_ - ¡Jugando con mi hijo, por supuesto! – exclamó, haciendo un mohín, como si Sirius estuviera loco o algo por no darse cuenta_

_ Black tan solo se limitó a sonreír divertido. Prongs se tomaba muy en serio su papel de padre y si alguien comentaba algo en contra de eso el pobre diablo sufría más que sólo daño físico._

_ El animago fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por un par de manitas que se colocaron sobre su rostro, jugando y agarrando su largo cabello._

_ - ¡Ey! – exclamó indignado – Suelta ahí, pequeño demonio – el bebé tan sólo río, aplaudiendo – Gee, James, deberías enseñarle algunos modales – indico, sacando la lengua a su amigo. Prongs le sonrió, colando a Harry en los hombros de Sirius_

_ - Oh, Padfoot, pero si le encantas – dijo, sonriendo malévolamente – Eres su juguete favorito_

_ Sirius sostuvo al pequeño, dejándolo sobre sus hombros._

_ - Muy gracioso, Prongsie – dijo – Al menos yo no tengo que cambiar sus pañales como tú lo haces, así que imagino tu serías su esclavo – James le ataco, lanzándole un koala de peluche a la cara – ¡Ey!_

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, Sirius demasiado ocupado en intentar salvar su hermoso cabello de los ataques de Harry como para notar lo pensativo que se había puesto su amigo.

_ - Sirius – llamó James en un tono serio, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de su amigo – Sé que sonará algo extraño lo que te voy a pedir, incluso fatalista pero... – el animago guardó silencio, observando la cuna de su hijo_

_ - ¿Qué ocurre, James? – preguntó Black, bajando al pequeño de sus hombros y acurrucándolo en sus brazos_

_ - Es sólo que... – suspiro – Si algo llegase a pasarnos, es decir, a mí y Lily ¿podrías encargarte de Harry... como un padre?_

_ Sirius se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento y observó gravemente a su amigo._

_ - Sirius – exclamó James desesperado – Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Voldemort nos esta buscando, dios sabe por qué razón, incluso creo que Álbus lo sabe, solo que no quiere decirnos nada – expresa el animago, enterrando sus dedos entre su oscuro cabello – Pero hay algo que si sé, y eso es que si llegase el momento de enfrentarnos al desgraciado, yo daría mi vida agradecido con tal de salvar la de Lily y Harry, pero últimamente he tenido un presentimiento – musita, tomando entre su mano la pequeña de su hijo – ¿Qué ocurrirá con mi niño si Lily se ve obligada a sacrificarse? Sirius – volvió a llamar, clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo – Yo confío en ti, y sé que aunque te diviertes jugando con cada chica que se te cruza en el camino, cuidarías mejor que nadie de Harry... Prométemelo, hermano, prométeme que nunca abandonarás a Harry, que siempre estarás ahí para él, y que pase lo que pase, no dejarás que Voldemort le ponga las manos encima – estas palabras tocaron el corazón de Sirius_

_ - Te lo prometo, James – exclamó, cerrando el pacto con un fuerte apretón de manos – Te prometo que jamás abandonaré a Harry, hermano_

Una sacudida obligó a Black a abrir los ojos rápidamente... pero se arrepintió de ello. Frente a él, inclinado, se encontraba el cuerpo de James Potter, observándolo con ojos perdidos, el rostro carcomido y el cuerpo llenó de sangre.

- Rompiste tu promesa, Sirius, como pudiste abandonarlo – dijo con las cuerdas vocales roncas, despedazadas

El animago lanzó un grito, sentándose rápidamente en su lugar.

Había sido un sueño.

Agitado, observó su alrededor vehementemente, y después de asegurarse que estaba solo hundió su rostro entre sus manos, escondiendo su vergüenza.

Lentamente comenzó a temblar, y las lagrimas fluyeron libremente de sus ojos.

- Fue por su bien – gimió – Lo deje con Aragorn por su bien. Oh James. Perdóname… perdóname, hermano

Su llanto y gemidos resonaron en la silenciosa y oscura casa. Y Sirius se asusto y odio la soledad, la soledad que habitaba su vida.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Tierra Media OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Elerosse se encontraba en su alcoba, recostado sobre la enorme cama, bocarriba, con las piernas sobre el piso, jugando con una pequeña pelota. No era una _snitch_, pero servía de algo... ¡Argh! Ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en Inglaterra, y en Quidditch, y en sus amigos... y en Sirius.

Harry se pone de pie, molesto, lanzando la pelota con fuerza. El ruido del espejo rompiéndose superado tan solo por la patada que tira contra el piso.

¡Cómo odiaba pensar en él! En Sirius Black, el hombre que lo abandonó, dejándolo atrás como si se tratara de un saco viejo, como si... como si...

El oji-verde golpea molesto la puerta.

- Vamos, dilo _Harry_ – se dice, siseando la última palabra – Como si jamás le hubieses importado – susurra, conteniendo el aliento – Prefiriendo dejarte atrás ahora que tenía la oportunidad, en un mundo donde las puertas no existen y no hay manera de regresar

El príncipe soltó el aire que había retenido, alejándose, caminando hacia el balcón de su alcoba, deteniéndose frente a las puertas que abrían hacia afuera, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos los diseños de vainas y hojas talladas en la clara madera.

Era cierto que el tiempo que llevaba viviendo como el hijo adoptivo de Elessar y Arwen era, hasta estos momentos, el más feliz que recordará. Era cierto que al fin formaba parte de una familia, de un hogar, y que le respetaban y querían por sus actos y no por alguna fama ganada.

Elerosse se llevó una mano a la frente, trazando con su dedo anular la cicatriz que la decoraba.

A veces, no siempre, sino cuando algún sueño del pasado atormentaba sus noches, cuando los recuerdos le sorprendían en el silencio de la mañana, y el rumor de Inglaterra lo alcanzaba, la nostalgia lo invadía y un enorme deseo de regresar lo embargaba, quizá no para siempre pero si para saber como estaban sus amigos, para despedirse como era debido de ellos y para... para preguntarle a Sirius el simple pero costoso _¿por qué?_.

El rápido abrir de la puerta lo distrajo, obligándole a girar rápidamente, encararla. Dos guardias se encontraban ahí, agitados y las espadas desenfundadas.

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó uno, observándole con preocupación – ¿Se encuentra bien? Un mozuelo escuchó ruidos que venían de su alcoba y nos fue a buscar de inmediato – terminó, reparando en los fragmentos del roto espejo que yacían sobre el piso

El príncipe sonrió honestamente. Los soldados, los sirvientes, siempre estaban al pendiente de él, cuidándolo y listos a servir su más minúscula orden.

- Todo esta en orden, Bergil. Gracias – respondió, alejándose de las puertas del balcón – No se preocupen, tan sólo fue un accidente – agregó, realizando un simple movimiento de muñeca, causando que los fragmentos se unieran, creando al momento un espejo nuevo. Elerosse se agacho a rejuntarlo, y con cuidado volvió a colocarlo en su sitio – Accidente que ya ha sido resuelto – indicó, sonriendo levemente

Los guardias enfundaron sus espadas, y después de realizar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Harry sabía que ya nadie dentro del castillo se sorprendía por el hecho de que pudiera hacer magia, o si les sorprendía ya no lo demostraban, cosa que el príncipe agradecía.

El joven mago giro sus ojos y observó gravemente su reflejo en la perfecta superficie del espejo. Tal vez nunca sabría por que el animago lo había dejado, quizá jamás volvería a verle, escucharle, quizá eso era lo que realmente le dolía y por eso lo odiaba, por que con el robo de su decisión lo condenó a sufrir su pérdida, a extrañarle.

Soltando un suspiro, el príncipe bajo la cabeza, ocasionando que unos oscuros mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, ocultándolo.

Pues no lo haría. Ya no extrañaría a Sirius, no le daría la satisfacción de saberse querido por un telcontari, y si en algún lejano momento volviesen a encontrarse, ambos serían extraños pues su pasado se marcharía con Frodo y Gandalf a los Puertos Grises, lejos de él, en un lugar donde ya no pudiese alcanzarle.

Pero aún había algo que le molestaba y Harry sabía donde podría encontrar consejos y comprensión.

** pOqpOqpOqpOqpOq Inglaterra pOqpOqpOqpOqpOq **

Los alumnos se encontraban en total silencio, una aguja podría caer en medio del salón y todos serían capaces de escucharle. Sin embargo, no era por que la clase y la explicación del profesor despertaran el interés dormido de los magos y brujas de sexto año, todo lo contrario. El profesor había sido tan errático en su exposición que ya ningún estudiante podía encontrarle ni los pies ni la cabeza al tema del día.

Aunque **ninguno**, claro esta, no incluía a Hermione Granger, actual cerebro residente de Hogwarts y de la que se rumoraba había sobornado al Sombrero Seleccionador con tal de no ir a Ravenclaw, poniéndola a cambio en la casa del rojo y dorado: Gryffindor.

Mientras Ronald Weasley se esforzaba en no manchar su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la cristalina saliva que escapaba de su boca, la señorita Granger, armada tan sólo de su libro, corregía pacientemente al profesor Lupin que parecía estar en todos lados menos en el salón de clases.

- La mantícora es una bestia griega bastante peligrosa – murmuraba el licántropo, caminando entre los pasillos de las butacas, un libro sostenido en una mano, un viejo reloj en la otra – Posee cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón

- Esa es la quimera, profesor – corrigió Hermione suavemente – La mantícora posee la cabeza de un hombre, el cuerpo de un león y la cola de un escorpión

- Por supuesto, gracias Hermione – agradeció Lupin con agotamiento, sonriéndole

La clase continuó de esta manera por alrededor de unos diez minutos, Lupin tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía el libro y no en las manecillas del reloj que le parecía avanzaban extremadamente lento. Hermione, por su lado, se encargaba de corregir suavemente al licántropo.

Remus jamás había descuidado tanto un trabajo, pero desde que el animago Sirius Black había regresado de su pequeña aventura, el profesor Lupin no volvió a ser el mismo. Su aspecto había empeorado gravemente y rara vez comía algo. La bruja únicamente podía observar como la vida de dos hombres se les escapaba de las manos por la desaparición de un joven de ojos verdes.

Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el dedo para evitar soltar una sarta de insultos en contra de su amigo. Aunque sabía que Sirius había sido quien decidió el destino de Harry. La morena sólo podía imaginar lo furioso que el oji-verde se había puesto cuando se entero de las acciones de su padrino.

Lupin cerró con fuerza el libro que llevaba en las manos, ganando la perdida atención de los gryffindor y slytherins.

- Esto es increíble – murmuró Remus – Muy bien chicos, al parecer yo no estoy en condiciones de dar una clase decente y ustedes tampoco están capacitados para prestarme un poco de su atención – el licántropo le echo una ojeada a su reloj, soltando un suspiro – La clase ha terminado por el día de hoy, vayan a utilizar este tiempo como mejor les parezca – exclamó derrotado, dejándose caer en la cómoda silla

Los alumnos no se hicieron repetir la oferta, pues al minuto de haber sido expuesta el salón estaba vacío... casi vacío, pues una Hermione golpeaba a un Ron en la cabeza por haberse quedado dormido sobre el libro abierto, dejando un pequeño charquito de saliva. La morena tan sólo soltó un suspiro resignada. A veces se preguntaba por que estaba locamente enamorada de este hombre.

Lupin se encontraba con la cara escondida entre sus manos, agotado, el tic tac del reloj resonando en sus oídos ¿Qué estaría haciendo Harry ahora? Realizando unos cálculos, el licántropo supo que ya habían pasado alrededor de tres años para el oji-verde ¿Estaría bien¿Sería feliz? Remus rezaba por que así fuera, y que realmente estuviera en buenas manos, como había dicho Sirius el momento en que regresó sin Harry a estas tierras.

... Sirius...

Remus se puso rápidamente de pie. Su amigo lo necesitaba en estos momentos. El ya no tener a Harry con él le había destrozado y sabía que si él, Remus, se veía mal, su querido amigo estaría en peores condiciones.

- Profesor Lupin – llamó la voz de Hermione, atrayendo su atención

- ¿Ocurre algo, chicos? – preguntó sin mirarles, pues sabía de quien se trataba, ocupándose en guardar cosas y libros en su viejo portafolio

- De hecho – comenzó la morena, intercambiando nerviosas miradas con el joven Weasley – Señor, estamos muy preocupados por usted y por Sirius

El licántropo soltó un suspiro derrotado.

- A ustedes no se les escapa nada, eh – musitó sonriendo

- Profesor, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta del estado en que se encuentran – exclamó molesta Hermione, golpeando el escritorio con fuerza, sorprendiendo increíblemente a Remus que le tiró una preocupada mirada al pelirrojo

- Suele golpear las cosas de vez en cuando – respondió Ronald, encogiéndose divertido de hombros, el licántropo tan sólo observó al par sorprendido

- Profesor Lupin – continua la chica, apoyando su peso en la mano que aún yacía apoyada sobre la superficie de madera – entiendo que ambos se sientan tristes por que Harry ya no esta con nosotros, pero no pueden seguir así – continuó, su enojo convirtiéndose rápidamente en tristeza, lamentación – Ustedes son muy especiales, y Harry no desearía que... no desearía que vivieran de esta manera – Ron le pasó un pañuelo pues la chica comenzaba a tener problemas con su nariz y unas lagrimitas – Gracias – murmuró después de limpiarse la cara

- ¿Cómo esta Sirius? – preguntó al fin el pelirrojo, tomando el control de la situación

Remus se dejo caer derrotado una vez más sobre la silla, usando ambas manos para presionar la parte superior de su nariz.

- La última vez que lo vi fue el fin de semana pasado. Ambos hemos estado demasiado ocupados, Merlín sabe que únicamente lo hacemos para tratar de librarnos de la carga emocional, pero cada vez que regresa pesa más en los agotados hombros – suelta un enorme suspiro resignado – Me gustaría mucho que Sirius pudiera estar aquí, le haría bien estar rodeado de Hogwarts aunque él insista que el castillo le recordará aun más Harry. Dumbledore ya se lo ha propuesto y si ese perro terco no acepta lo traeré arrastrando mínimo hasta Hogsmead

Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en los labios del pelirrojo.

- Oh, señor, conozco un par de gemelos que les agradaría enormemente la idea – expresó, ganando una mirada aprobadora de su chica

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Tierra Media OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El príncipe caminaba a través de los diversos pasillos, sus pasos resonando en las altas paredes de la Casa del Rey.

Los sirvientes y soldados que encontraba en su camino realizaban un saludo que consistía en una leve inclinación de cabeza, saludo que Harry regresaba con otra inclinación.

Rayos del sol se reflejaban en los dorados hilos que bordaban sus ricas ropas y en los anillos plateados de su cota de mithril, regalo de maese Gimli, amigo del rey Elessar y del príncipe Legolas.

Prontamente, Elerosse llega a una puerta, deteniéndose, de pie frente a ella, sin embargo, el príncipe la observa con vacilación, la mano elevada frente a él, lista para tocar, pero quieta, inerte.

Harry suelta un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza, traviesos mechones del negro cabello instalándose en su rostro.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_, piensa, a la vez que se prepara para retirarse, pero los silenciosos goznes de la puerta le atraen, escuchándolos con una habilidad sobrehumana.

Una hermosa chica de pelo rojizo se asoma por la hendidura y al posar sus ojos en la figura del príncipe se sonroja inmediatamente y hace una profunda reverencia, abriendo mayormente la puerta, dándole paso a su alteza.

Harry responde con una leve inclinación de cabeza y enseguida entra a la alcoba, escuchando como la entrada se cierra a su espalda.

- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías a saludarme, Ezellahen – dice una melodiosa voz, suave, dulce, sabia

El joven mago sólo eleva los ojos, recorriendo la habitación con su mirada, encontrando la figura de la reina cerca de las ventanas, con los cortinajes meciéndose a su espalda. El viento soplaba apaciblemente esta tarde.

- _'Heri amil nin'_ (Mi señora madre) – susurra, olvidando toda pretensión de fortaleza, bajando los agotados y abatidos ojos

Arwen observa con tristeza a su hijo adoptivo, avanzando rápidamente hacia él.

- _'Man ta raika, ernil?'_ (¿Qué ocurre, príncipe?) – pregunta, posando una mano sobre la mejilla de Harry

El mago tan sólo calla, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de esa caricia maternal, posando su mano sobre la de su madre.

- _'Feren uume moru mile lyaa, Elerosse'_ (Por favor, no te escondas dentro de ti, Elerosse) – implora la reina al recibir tan sólo el silencio de parte del mago

Harry abre lentamente los ojos, separándose de la dama élfica.

- _'Laa, heri amil nin, edhored nin'_ (Por supuesto, madre, perdóname) – responde, bajando una vez más la mirada

- _'Ú-moe edhored'_ (No hay nada que perdonar) – indica la reina, acariciando el rostro del príncipe – _'Sii le nyarya nin, man ta nwalyale le?'_ (Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te esta molestando?)

El príncipe da unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de la reina, dándole la espalda, recargando su peso en una larga y gruesa columna de piedra blanca.

- Sirius, Gandalf, Frodo – dice, cargando cada nombre con el sentimiento que le evocaban – Los Portadores de los Anillos dejan estas tierras – indica, y luego pausa, tomando un poco de aire, girando y recargando completamente su espalda en la columna, sus manos apresadas entre su espalda y la columna – Aunque supongo que ya debiera acostumbrarme, es decir, siempre supe que este día llegaría, es solo que... siento que ha llegado demasiado pronto... No deseo que se vayan, Gandalf es mi amigo... Frodo también lo es y – el príncipe baja la cabeza – la dama Galadriel, el señor Elrond – sonríe divertido – Aunque he de admitir que su padre, señora mía, me da un poco de miedo

Arwen ríe divertida, una risa hermosa.

- Tiene ese efecto en muchas personas – responde – Aunque no acostumbra a ser tan maléfico, de hecho, creo que te ha tomado un cariño bastante especial, hijo mío

- Claro – responde con ironía Elerosse – Siempre que clava sus ojos en mí pareciera que quiere aniquilarme

- Oh pero realmente te tiene en gran estima – insiste ella

Un silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos, obligando al mago a contener el aliento abatido.

- No es eso lo único que te preocupa, mi niño – dice ella, posando una mano en la barbilla del príncipe y elevando su rostro – Puedo verlo en tus ojos

- Parece que no puedo esconderle nada, mi señora madre – responde derrotado, alejándose de ella, caminando en círculos y jugando con un hermoso broche de esmeraldas – Me comporte como un tonto frente a mi padre y Mithrandir – dice, intercalando miradas entre su madre y sus manos, callando

Arwen le observa, esperando pacientemente que continuara, percibiendo como se desesperaba. Harry lanza un gruñido frustrado, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos.

- Por Sirius, siempre es por Sirius – expresa molesto – Gandalf deseaba despedirse de mí, y en su despedida mencionó a ese hombre, y yo... – suspira derrotado – no falta decir que me enfurecí, dejando la sala sin esperar la vénia de mi padre – el príncipe se sienta vencido en los primeros escalones, enterrando el rostro en sus manos – Mi padre debe estar furioso – musita al sentir la cálida mano de Arwen en su cabeza – decepcionado

La reina se arrodilla lentamente, acariciando maternalmente el negro cabello, observándole con dulzura.

- '' (Aragorn jamás podría odiar o sentirse decepcionado del hijo que le sirve y ama fervientemente, pues le conoce con hondura) – murmura en élfico la dama, clavando sus ojos en los del mago – Tu padre jamás te odiará, mi niño, ninguno de nosotros, tu familia, podría hacerlo

Elerosse asiente lentamente con la cabeza, tomando después con delicadeza las manos de la reina y depositando un par de suaves besos en ellas.

- _'Hannon le, heri amil nin'_ (Gracias, madre) – susurra

Así los encontró el rey quien entraba silenciosamente a la alcoba de su amada esposa y compañera. Por un momento, Elessar se quedó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, observándolos con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Gondor sin duda alguna tenía suerte de poseer semejante familia real, dispuestos a combatir contra todo y todos por defender la paz y prosperidad del mundo de los hombres.

- Mi señor – musitó la reina repentinamente, poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a su consorte, avanzando rápidamente hacia él y rodeándole con sus delgados brazos

Harry también se puso de pie y observó a sus padres adoptivos, alegrándose por el amor que sentían entre ellos y feliz de que después de todas las penalidades sufridas al fin estuviesen juntos.

Los grises ojos de Aragorn se elevaron hacia él y el príncipe bajo la mirada avergonzado, recordando sus últimas y penosas acciones.

- _'Nin gohenam, aran nin'_ (Perdóname, mi rey) – mumuró el príncipe, con los ojos clavados en el piso

Elessar se sorprendió por estas palabras y retirándose suavemente de su reina, avanzó hasta colocarse frente a su hijo.

- _'Sîdh, ion nin'_ (Paz, hijo mío) – expresó con suavidad – Ni mel lle, tithen pen, al'achas, ''? (Te amo, pequeño, no temas ¿o acaso ya no soy tu padre?) – preguntó, posando una mano sobre el hombro del joven mago

Harry le observó con sorpresa y temor, y luego una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

- _'Amin hiraetha, Ada. Hannon le'_ (Lo siento, padre. Gracias) – respondió agradecido, abrazando a Aragorn quien respondió afectuoso el gesto

Si existía algo que el valiente mago temiera más que las calamidades sufridas en los tiempos de la Gran Guerra e incluso aquellos dolores dados por Voldemort, era la pérdida del amor de su nueva familia, el temor a decepcionarlos, pues le habían dado tanto y seguían dándole que no podría vivir sin ellos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Esta mañana el palacio estaba en gran movimiento, y en el comedor la familia real se encontraba reunida junto con el caballero blanco: Mithrandir.

- Así que haz decidido acompañarme – exclamó Gandalf, observando seriamente al joven mago

El príncipe intercambio miradas con su padre y luego dio un paso al frente.

- Si mi compañía no te molesta, Mithrandir, realmente me gustaría mucho realizar contigo tu último viaje – expresó, posando sus verdes ojos en la figura del anciano

El mago blanco pareció meditar un momento.

- Debo decir que aunque inesperada la proposición no me sorprende, después de todo grandes amigos tuyos dejan estas tierras para no volver jamás – continuó Gandalf, y luego agregó – Si es tu deseo el acompañarme no me quede más remedio que aceptar tu ofrecimiento, joven príncipe. Un amigo siempre es bienvenido en estas largas travesías – terminó sonriente, observando como Harry se alegraba ante estas sencillas palabras

- Entonces esta dicho – exclamó jubiloso el montaraz – Por supuesto, si mi padre me permite abandonar mi deberes – indicó volviéndose hacia Aragorn y Arwen que observaban lado a lado el intercambio

- Nadie se tiene más merecidas estas vacaciones que tú, Elerosse – respondió el rey con una sonrisa en sus labios – Además de que servirá para que les lleves mis saludos a maese Baggins, Gamyi, Tuk y Brandigamo, así como al rey Éomer

- Y no olvides a mi padre y hermanos – interrumpió la reina, ciñéndose del brazo de su esposo

- Por supuesto, mi señora y señor – respondió Harry – Jamás podría olvidarme de ellos

- Aunque debo decir – indicó repentinamente Arwen – que este nuevo viaje me entristece. Ayer mismo se cumplieron cinco meses que no te veíamos, los cuatro de vigilancia en los bordes y el mes que utilizaste en tu ida y venida. Sin duda este viaje te llevaré por lo menos otros cinco. Temo que se cumpla un año sin que estés entre nosotros – terminó, bajando la cabeza

El rey y su hijo intercambiaron miradas y luego el príncipe se acercó a su madre, tomándole las manos y arrodillándose ante ella.

- Si usted me lo pide, mi señora, no partiré en este viaje – musitó, depositando un beso en las manos de ella

La dama élfica le observó sorprendida y a la vez alegre, y soltando una pequeña risa y un par de lagrimas, dijo:

- Claro que no, mi niño, no debo privarte de tus deseos. Es cierto que te extrañare, pues eres un hijo para mí y te adoro, pero no puedo pedirte semejante cosa, en cambio, te suplico que vayas en nuestro lugar – indicó refiriéndose tanto a ella como a Elessar – y le des nuestras bendiciones a Frodo

El príncipe se puso de pie, y sonrió a sus padres, para después girar hacia Gandalf y asentir con la cabeza.

Estaba decidido, acompañaría al anciano mago hasta la Comarca, y disfrutaría de la compañía de aquellos que llamaba amigos pues sabía que nos les vería otra vez más que en la otra vida.

** pOqpOqpOqpOqpOq Inglaterra pOqpOqpOqpOqpOq **

Tom Marvolo Riddle observaba furibundo a través de la ventana de su estudio en la mansión que alguna vez hubiese pertenecido a su padre, muerto a sus manos en una noche hace ya distantes años.

- Mi señor – llamó una voz masculina a través de la puerta. Voldemort observó la hendidura por el rabillo del ojo y a un chasquido de sus dedos esta se abrió sin emitir ni un minúsculo ruido

Una figura envuelta en una alargada y elegante túnica de oscura tela entró lentamente a la alcoba, la gracia trazando su mero andar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lucius? – preguntó molesto el lord – ¿Acaso no ordené que no se me molestará?

El rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia, una sombra de nerviosismo instalada en las grises pupilas.

- Lo siento, mi amo – respondió con sumisión – pero también ordenó que cuando todo estuviera listo se le avisará – un silencio se instaló entre ellos, el tic tac del reloj resonando en las tapizadas paredes. Malfoy esperaba pacientemente

- Dime Lucius – empezó repentinamente Riddle – ¿Qué se siente que tu seas ahora el fugitivo y Black ya no más? Personalmente pienso que te ha caído bastante bien, es decir, ni un solo momento te he visto sufrir hambres y el acoso de los aurores

- Eso es por que usted ha tenido el grato gesto de protegerme, mi amo – respondió con premura el elegante rubio

- Cierto – exclamó el lord – Y es por eso que ahora me sirves tan fielmente como un perro, por que de no ser por mí te estarías pudriendo en una celda de Azkaban

Lucius escuchó todo esto impasiblemente, el único indicio de sus sentimientos se mostraba en el fuerte cerrar de su puño sobre el exquisito bastón negro.

- Por supuesto, mi señor – respondió inmutablemente

- Me alegra que lo tengas presente, ahora retírate, tu presencia me molesta

Malfoy hizo una profunda reverencia y salió de la alcoba, contento y a la vez extrañado de no haber recibido una tortura por sus acciones.

Dentro de la alcoba, Riddle regresó a su estado meditativo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Al parecer Sauron ya había sido destruido, y Black estaba de vuelta, lo cual sólo le dejaba una pregunta ¿dónde estaba Harry Potter?

¿Podría ser que después de tantos años de planes frustrados y de vivencia en la miseria, el mocoso causante de todos sus problemas estuviera al fin fuera del tablero? No, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero sus informantes le habían dicho que Black, a pesar de haber limpiado su nombre y de tener de vuelta sus bienes materiales y otros tantos como indemnización, no se veía en lo mínimo feliz, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Y si… y si Potter hubiese muerto en ese otro universo? No, él mismo sabía de lo que el chiquillo era capaz ¿Entonces?

Quizá, después de todo, realmente había decidido quedarse a vivir en ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, la Tierra Media, con ese hombre llamado Aragorn.

Realmente no le importaba si estaba vivo o muerto, lo único que no podía sacarse de su cabeza era que aunque llegase a controlar todo el mundo y su dominio fuera irrefutable, su victoria sería una victoria vacía, pues jamás podría probarle al mundo entero que su esperanza, su defensor, no había sido tan bueno después de todo.

Con un gruñido, el lord se alejo de la ventana, cerrando los cortinales, sumiendo la alcoba en una completa oscuridad antes de partir hacia la sala de comandos.

Había muchas cosas que hacer, y entre ellas estaba el tomar control de Inglaterra antes de ejercer un dominio mundial.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Tierra Media OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El viento ululaba suavemente en las verdes montañas primaverales, acariciando a la madre tierra y todos sus hijos con una fresca ventisca. Un azul cielo acompañaba el escenario, únicamente algún par de blancas nubes perdidas viajaban por él.

- _The Road goes ever on and on_ – se escuchaba una voz cantar – _Down from the door where it began_ – una voz anciana – _Now far ahead the Road has gone, And I must follow, if I can_

Unas juveniles risas estallaron, interrumpiendo la canción del viejo mago. Y sobre el camino, subiendo la colina, aparecieron Gandalf y Elerosse.

Realmente era una escena digna de ser vista pues donde Sombragrís caminaba con la cabeza en alto y noble porte, Firíel iba dando pequeños saltos alrededor del insigne corcél, meneando la cabeza.

- Siempre es la misma canción, Mitrandir ¿Cuándo será el día que cambies de letra? – preguntó divertido el príncipe, ocasionando que su compañero frunciera profundamente las blancas y gruesas cejas

- El día que los jóvenes aprendan a tener respeto por sus mayores – refunfuño, sacándole otro par de carcajadas al mago de ojos verdes

- Oh Gandalf, mi viejo amigo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que tan sólo estoy jugando – exclamó Harry, llevándose melodramáticamente una mano al corazón – Me duele que puedas pensar que lo hago con malicia alguna – expresó, ganándose una seria mirada dubitativa departe del istar lo cual hizo que el príncipe volviera a estallar en carcajadas

- Andas muy alegre el día de hoy – gruño Mithrandir, acomodándose la vieja capa de viaje

Firíel dio unos cuantos saltos y se adelantó, para después detenerse y encarar al anciano.

- Debe ser el estado del día y el hecho de que me alegra enormemente el corazón visitar a viejos amigos, aunque se trate tan sólo de una despedida – indicó Elerosse, sonriendo como un niño pequeño

Gandalf lanzó un gruñido a la vez que preparaba su pipa, pero internamente sonreía, contento de los cambios surgidos en el joven príncipe. Aún podía recordar a ese joven que rara vez sonreía y se abría a otras personas, cuya luz estaba casi extinta y en su rostro vivía una sombra que no desaparecía; sin embargo, este joven, Elerosse no era como aquél joven, pues en él se podía ver viveza y pasión en sus ojos, una mirada que quemaba de la intensidad con la que brillaba, y sin embargo estaba llena de comprensión, sabiduría y una juventud renovada. El joven capitán era sin duda amado por todos en Gondor, y, aunque en secreto, las personas murmuraban entre ellas que el príncipe era en verdad hijo de la dama Arwen y Elessar, pues se podía observar la nobleza en sus actos.

- ¡Mithrandir! – llamó el joven, conteniendo a la briosa yegua. El viejo mago se vio obligado a elevar el rostro y olvidar sus pensamientos – Te reto a una carrera – expresó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Gandalf murmuró algo respecto a locos jóvenes que tan sólo andan pensando la manera de romperle unos cuantos huesitos a un pobre anciano, mientras guardaba la pipa preparada y acomodándose sobre Sombragris, al cual montaba a la usanza élfica, dijo:

- Esperemos que tu orgullo no sufra demasiado

Harry le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Sabía que Firíel, por más veloz que fuese, no se comparaba al hermoso _meara_, pero su objetivo no era el ganar esta carrera sino divertirse, jugar en estos últimos momentos con uno de sus amigos y más sabios mentores.

- _'Na fennas o Lothlorien!'_ (¡Hacia las puertas de Lothlorien!) – grito Elerosse mientras se lanzaba en su carrera seguido de inmediato por Gandalf

* * *

Por favor, chequen mi **WEB **hay muchos **DIBUJOS **que les gustarán. CHAO.  
& JEUNE CIRCE &

_Si solo existiera una verdad, sería imposible pintar cien cuadros de ella._  
_** Picasso **_  



	3. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling y _El Señor de los Anillos_ pertenece al señor Tolkien.**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos mis muy queridos lectores y compañeros en el crimen de los fanfics, agradezco profundamente la forzada paciencia y los varios reviews que me enviaron de diferentes partes del mundo donde se habla el español y el portugues - muchas gracias a estos por leerme a pesar de la diferencia de lenguajes.  
Lo siento muchisimo pero como sabrán aquellos que escriben a veces las musas nos abandonan y al término de mi lectura del sexto libro esta me abandonó además de que sentí la necesidad de reestructurar las historias de los fics pues ya no estaba cómoda con ellas Felizmente mi musa revivió y esto es prueba de que no he muerto (Aoi: -.- aún) ejem el capítulo de mi otro fic subirá en dos días más si mi musa no me deja. Felices navidades a todos ustedes y una vez más muchas gracias.**

**El Señor de los Anillos.**  
**III. El Retorno del Rey.**

* * *

**El Príncipe de Gondor**

**Jeune Circe**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Encuentros **

* * *

Las bulliciosas calles de Londres eran iluminadas por los fuertes rayos solares de un hermoso día despejado, con frescas ráfagas de viento que apaciguaban el calor de los diversos transeúntes. 

El día parecía perfectamente normal y hasta feliz si eras un despreocupado muggle en un sábado común y corriente. Incluso los extraños incidentes de los anteriores días parecían haberse borrado de la faz de la tierra en un día como este. Pero todo cambiaba, todo, si eras miembro de la asustada comunidad mágica, si sabías lo que ocurría debajo de la azucarada tapa del mundo 'normal'.

No era necesario tener profundos conocimientos sobre el tema, ni siquiera estar informado de las noticias diarias, pues el simple hecho de saber que Él estaba una vez más de pie y en acción era suficiente para no desear salir de tu casa sin un tropel de amigos armados hasta con el cucharón de la cocina.

Sin importar que tan ridícula o creativa fuera la manera de protegerse o que tan costosa o efectiva, lo cierto era, que el miedo inundaba la comunidad mágica, y los muggles comenzaban a sufrir las atrocidades del Innombrable. Sirius sabía esto, esto y mucho más.

El animago Black era de los pocos afortunados que tenían acceso a la información de primera mano, limpia y sin el maquillaje que en el Ministerio de Magia se empeñaba en poner. Él entendía la razón detrás de esto, entendía que el lanzar las noticias con dura crueldad únicamente podría matar la poca esperanza que aún existía, la pequeña llamita que era azotada con fuertes ráfagas que amenazaban con extinguirla. La pérdida de Harry Potter era todavía un duro tema dentro de la comunidad y a diestra y siniestra se escuchaban murmullos, los murmullos que culpaban el antiguo trato dado al joven por parte del ministerio y de la prensa.

'Bastardos' pensaba amargamente Sirius 'Los magos y brujas allá afuera son tan culpables como el ministerio y la prensa ¿acaso no fueron ellos quienes llamaron desequilibrado mental a Harry?'. Pero eso ya no le preocupado... ya no debía preocuparle. El adolescente estaba fuera de su vida para siempre, lejos, en un mundo donde ya nada de esto podía tocarlo, amenazarlo.

El suave rechinar de goznes atrajo su atención, el suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

- ¿Sirius? – resonó una cansada voz dentro de la lúgubre casa, el rechinar de sus pisadas sobre el viejo piso de madera resonando terroríficamente en la silenciosa estancia.

Remus caminó despacio, con lentitud, pisando cuidadosamente, como esperando encontrar algo a su paso en la oscuridad, deteniéndose justo cuando entraba a la enorme sala.

Los dorados ojos observaron la oscura y tétrica vista que le recibió, pues aunque era cierto que el día brillaba de hermosa manera afuera, aquí las gruesas cortinas se encontraban corridas, impidiendo que los rayos dieran de lleno dentro del recinto, pero sin poder evitar que se colaran tímidamente por las pequeñas aberturas, ofreciendo la suficiente luz para no perderse por completo.

Remus soltó un suspiro resignado, cansado. Había venido a ver a su amigo pero al parecer este no se encontraba, anticipando triunfalmente su inesperada e indeseable visita, escabullándose antes de darle una oportunidad de intentar reanimarlo

Un suave reflejo sobre el elegante sillón negro llamó su atención. Al parecer un rayo había logrado colarse lo suficiente para reflejarse en una superficie lisa y dura, como la de un cristal o un espejo.

Curioso, el licántropo se acercó, una pequeña sonrisa triste dibujando sus labios al observar lo que era.

Ahí, abandonado sobre la negrura del sofa, descansaba uno de los espejos gemelos.

Con extrema delicadeza, los alargados dedos del licántropo se movieron sobre la madera, trazando su forma, paseándose alrededor de los bordes del espejo. Sonriendo tristemente, el profesor de Hogwarts sacó de su bolsillo el segundo espejo, el que había pertenecido a James y luego a Harry, y el que ahora era suyo. Remus pensaba que el espejo debería quedarse con su amigo, pero Sirius había insistido en que lo tuviera, en que el fuera ahora el portador de la otra mitad.

Poniéndolos juntos, lado a lado, Remus los comparó. Eran tan parecidos, pero la personalidad y la historia de cada uno de ellos la contaban sus rasguños, los nombres grabados en la madera, la suciedad en su mango. Tal y como dos gotas de agua, pero cada uno con diferencias imperceptibles para los seres poco sensibles.

- Remus – se escuchó la voz del animago, despertando al licántropo de su trance. Sirius dio unos cuantos pasos hasta su amigo, pero se detuvo cuando este giro hacia él, portando una mirada de sorpresa y una dulce sonrisa en los labios... y los dos espejos en sus manos – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó algo rígido, enderezando sus caídos hombros

Remus lo ignoró un momento, tomándose su tiempo para depositar cuidadosamente el espejo de Sirius sobre la mesa y guardar el suyo propio. El licántropo había notado tristemente la seriedad e incomodidad de su amigo.

- Tan solo he venido ha visitarte – murmuró el hombre lobo, sonriendo para tratar de eliminar la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos –No había tenido noticias tuyas por una semana, comenzaba a preguntarme si ya te habías cortado las venas o simplemente bebido toda la reserva – las palabras habían sido dichas con la intención de una broma, pero el carraspeó incómodo de Sirius y su cruce de brazos rígido le dijeron que el animago no lo había tomado como tal – Padfoot – comenzó el licántropo, tratando de arreglar el malentendido, pero siendo interrumpido amargamente por el animago

- ¿Dumbledore te ha mandado? – preguntó, con ironía, con amargura, clavando una fría mirada en la afectuosa de Remus, sorprendiéndolo con su reacción – ¿Estas aquí por órdenes suyas, eh, Remus¿Acaso temen que pueda dañarme yo mismo¿Qué haga algo irreparable? Dile que no se preocupe, ve corriendo hacia él como un perrito faldero y dile que eso irreparable ya lo he hecho

Remus escuchó sorprendido las palabras de su amigo, la sorpresa convirtiéndose rápidamente en enfado a cada una de ellas ¿Era él culpable por lo que pasaba su amigo¿Acaso Sirius creía que era él el único que sufría? Sin esperarlo, unas imágenes llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza, unos recuerdos de hace algunos meses, de un chico destruido, desilusionado. En ese entonces, el licántropo había observado desesperado como la vida de ese chico se le escabullía de entre las manos, sin saber que hacer, ofreciendo su hombro para llorar que nunca había sido tomado.

Perder a Harry en esos momentos de su vida había sido doloroso, demasiado para un viejo lobo que había visto como su 'manada' se desintegraba a través de largos y tortuosos años, sin ofrecerle la oportunidad de paz, de la muerte que le arrancaría de su agonía.

Molesto, dolido por cada pesar en su vida, Remus dio un fuerte paso adelante, arrojando su mano al aire en un gesto de ira.

- Suenas como un maldito amargado – gritó, una lágrima surcando silenciosamente su mejilla – ¿A qué viene todo ese estúpido arrepentimiento ahora¿Acaso no fue tu decisión dejarlo? Pues alégrate Sirius – exclamó, riendo amargamente – el chico esta en aquél lugar sin posibilidades de regresar, quizá hasta alimentando un resentimiento hacia ti – dijo, ocasionando que los grises ojos de Sirius se clavaron en los suyos – ¿Acaso lo dudas? Harry no fue privilegiado con una infancia agradable, vivió sus tiernos años en un casa donde a cada momento, con cada acción y palabra se le recordaba que no era querido, que no era amado, que era solamente una carga más con la cual se camina a regañadientes – los dos últimos merodeadores se observaron mutuamente, la agitada respiración del licántropo resonando en la sala. Remus dio unos cuantos pasos, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello en un gesto de frustración – Maldición, Sirius, grita si quieres, pataleo, sal a golpear mortifagos, pégame si quieres – dijo, acercándose un poco y señalando su barbilla – Pero no me vengas con esa culpa ahora – musitó, observando la pared, el techo, el piso, todo, menos a Sirius – no ahora cuando... cuando más te necesito – terminó, con la voz cortada, temblorosa, las lagrimas bajando en abundancia por su pálido rostro

El animago se quedo quieto, sin habla, las palabras retumbando sórdidamente en su cabeza, pero sus ojos clavados en el rostro de su amigo. Y en ese momento, dejo de pensar en él, dejo de ver únicamente su miseria, su dolor, y lo observó todo a través de los ojos del licántropo. Y se sintió apenado, un suave sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, y tuvo que bajar la mirada por que ya no pudo sostenérsela a Remus. Remus, su paciente amigo, aquél que sufría una de las incurables 'enfermedades' mágicas, aquél que a duras penas tenía para comer y curar sus heridas de cada luna llena, aquél de bondadosa alma que siempre era señalado, aquél que había visto sin poder evitarlo la muerte de Lily y James, el encarcelamiento de Sirius, aquél que por muchos años creyó que Black los había traicionado, que creyó a Peter una victima, y que se vio obligado a alejarse de Harry por su condición, y que a pesar de todo, seguía aquí, creyendo en él.

- Oh, Remus – musitó, los brazos colgándole a cada lado del cuerpo – Oh, Remus – trato de tragar pero la garganta la sentía seca, rasposa; y, sin decir mas, se acercó a su amigo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, sintiendo los fuertes temblores que atacaban su cuerpo, producto del llanto que le sacudía. Sirius entendió todo el dolor que había embotellado su amigo, tratando de ser fuerte para él, tratando de ser el pilar donde Sirius se apoyara aunque este le lastimara con sus rechazos, con sus palabras – Oh, Remus – volvió a murmurar, jurándose a si mismo no dejarlo solo ya jamás

Así, los dos amigos, los últimos merodeadores se encontraron en su dolor.

Juntos aprenderían a vivir sin él, a sobrevivir sin Harry, y aunque parecía una tarea titánica lo intentarían por aquél que les había unido y comprendido en su juventud, por la amistad que James les había brindado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El rápido trote de los caballos llenaba las verdes praderas, resonando a lo largo y ancho, entre piedras y árboles perdidos en este inmenso mar de verde y dorado.

Las risas de Mithrandir se mezclaban con el golpe de los cascos. Una mano aferrada al pelo de SombraGrís, la otra a un bastón blanco finamente labrado. El caballero blanco montaba a pelo, la usanza élfica, al brioso caballo, pues en este mundo no existía ni silla ni arneses que fueran dignos de tan bello y orgulloso animal.

Gandalf llegó pronto a la cumbre de una pequeña colina, interrumpiendo su trote y dejando que SombraGrís diera unas cuantas volteretas antes de detenerle completamente.

El mago giro un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando con atención un furioso galope que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Mitrandir se tomó la delicadeza de llenar sus pulmones de limpio aire antes de gritar:

- ¡Apresúrate Elerosse! – exclamó con fuerte voz, las risas mezclándose en la sencilla frase – ¡Vamos capitán de los montaraces de Ithilien¿O acaso dejarás que un anciano te derrote? – nuevas risas brotaron al final de la frase, más vivas y estruendosas que las anteriores, sacudiendo las blancas barbas con sus diferentes espasmos

Firiel, el rojizo jamelgo del príncipe de Gondor, era una de las más rápidas de su especie, orgullosa yegua nacida en las tierras de Rohan, pero aunque pudiese derrotar a muchos de su raza en velocidad y resistencia no podía compararse con el rey de los caballos, aquél que superó en todo a los poderosos rocines de los nazgul.

La traviesa yegua llegó pronto a la colina, deteniéndose ante el simple gesto de su amo, sus patas levantando la tierra.

El joven príncipe se acercó con un muy suave trote hasta el mago blanco, una seria mirada en sus ojos. Ambos magos se observaron un momento hasta que en el rostro de Elerosse se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, estallando poco después en unas juveniles carcajadas, posando amistosamente su mano sobre el hombro del anciano.

- Soy el capitán de los montaraces, pero incluso mis soldados están de acuerdo en que no eres un viejo chocho y saben que nada podría vencer al gran y maravilloso SombraGrís

Mithrandir sonrió al joven mago mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la suave cabeza del hermoso _meara_. El corcel relinchó feliz por la simple acción, dando unos pequeños saltitos sobre sus patas delanteras.

Harry se sintió radiante en ese momento, dichoso, rebosante de una nueva energía, de la paz del lugar y del feliz cansancio que viene después de haber realizado alguna riesgosa travesura.

El joven montaraz cerró los ojos, elevando la cara al cielo, dejando que los rayos solares le dieran de lleno en la cara y el viento jugara con sus largos cabellos negros a la vez que llenaba fuertemente sus jóvenes pulmones. Pero entonces algo llegó hasta él, trastornando la delicada paz interna que le había llenado.

La vida era perfecta en esos momentos, maravillosa, y sin embargo cuando más seguros estamos de nuestra paz, algo llega a golpearla, interrumpiéndola, dejándola tambaleante en su delicado paso.

_Harry..._

Los verdes ojos se abrieron de golpe, los reflejos brincando a la acción en un momento, dándole amplio espacio y habilidades para observar tenazmente los alrededores, el territorio.

Elerosse tiro suavemente de las riendas, animando a Firiel a dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, adelantando un poco al viejo mago, ampliando su campo visual. La vista del joven mago no tardó mucho en tropezar con aquello que le había distraído de su perfecto momento de aislamiento.

Firiel soltó un agudo relincho, los enormes y negros ojos fijos en un carruaje que avanzaba velozmente colina abajo, a varios metros de distancia. Al parecer el carromato trataba de escapar de las no muy amistosas criaturas que le acechaban, tratando de cerrarle el paso al par de asustados animales que corrían desesperados por sus vidas.

- _Yrch!_ (¡Orcos!) – siseó furioso el príncipe, cuidándose de no perder un segundo más, lanzándose sin pensarlo dos veces en la alocada carrera para intentar salvar a los pobres que se ocultaban detrás de las finamente acomodadas tablas de madera labrada, acosados por los orcos montados sobre fieros huargos

Mithrandir siguió atentamente los movimientos del hábil mago. _Debe haber algo muy interesante dentro de ese carruaje_, pensó, a la vez que él mismo comenzaba el rápido descenso de la colina para salvaguardar el carruaje.

El fuego blanco de _Anguirel_ salió rápidamente a relucir, los rayos solares acariciándose con pasión sobre la afilada hoja de doble corte, cegando por un momento al viejo mago que no había previsto tan rápido y fino movimiento por la diestra mano de Elerosse Telcontar acostumbrado al suave peso de la espada élfica.

El furioso galope de Firiel llenaba los oídos de Gandalf, quien notó la rapidez y urgencia en el chocar de los cascos contra la hierba, la insistencia de su amo llevándola al límite de sus habilidades. Pero la yegua no se desesperaba, no mostraba signos de rápido agotamiento o de molestia por el trato de su jinete, sino que, acostumbrada ya a estas alocadas carreras, lo daba todo para demostrar que era digna de aquél que la montaba.

Una fuerte determinación resplandecía en los ojos de Harry, animando a su yegua con exclamaciones y movimientos de las riendas. El príncipe sentía que el tiempo se le escurría como arena entre dedos, observando con frustración como las criaturas parecían avanzar cada vez más y más rápido, una de ellas ya golpeando a los pobres animales, tirando de sus arneses, regocijándose en los asustados relinchos.

Una exclamación de desesperación se escapó de los labios de Elerosse al observar como una de las ruedas del carruaje encallaba en un filoso anillo de piedras, atrapándola sin posibilidades de poder salir, dejándola a merced de sus atacantes

Sintiendo la frustración y desesperación desbordándose en su interior, el príncipe soltó por completo las riendas, y antes de que alguien pudiese evitarlo una segunda espada era empuñada y brevísimos momentos después esta giraba rápidamente, zumbando al cortar las capas de aire en su fugaz carrera.

El extraño y a la vez temeroso sonido llegó a los oídos de los orcos y sus bestias, desconcertándolos. No habían previsto esto y al parecer aún no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de estos extraños. Pero la espada llegó rápida, encontrando certeramente a su objetivo, atravesando el pecho de uno de los agresores.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Elerosse al darse cuenta de la fría precisión de su lanzamiento y de como ahora parecía tener la atención de los salvajes asesinos, quienes comenzaban a correr a su encuentro. _Mejor así_, pensó satisfecho, empuñando diestramente a Anguirel, observando como sólo dos orcos se quedaban a intentar dominar la ballestas que disparaba incesantemente flechas desde adentro de la carroza. Pero no se preocupó, pues la rápida figura de Mithrandir ya corría hacia ellos. Mejor prepararse para su encuentro.

Sin previo aviso, un huargo se lanzó hacia él, su jinete tratando de coger a Harry desprevenido, pero el príncipe jaló rápidamente las riendas, haciendo que Firiel elevara sus patas delanteras, tirando patadas, bloqueando efectivamente el agresivo ataque.

- _Za dashu snaku Zigur!_ (¡Ven aquí niño bonito, te haremos pedazos!) – gritó la bestia, realizando un gesto ofensivo, molesto por el fracaso de su ataque

(Nota de la autora: Eso es la lengua de los orcos, pero no es la traducción correcta, de hecho no tiene nada que ver, pero necesitaba poner algo en esa lengua y no hay muchos diálogos de donde se puedan coger palabras para formar frases... lo siento).

Harry le observó un momento con serios ojos.

- _Nazg durbatulûk_ (No si puedo evitarlo) – respondió calmadamente, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos por el uso de la tosca lengua orca, palabras pronunciadas hábilmente en el culto acento de los hombres de Minas Tirith, por un mocoso que no aparentaba más allá de los dieciséis años

Un mohín burlesco se pintó en los labios del mago, pensando aprovechar la oportunidad de la sorpresa.

Con los ojos brillándole por la excitación del momento, el mago tiro una fuerte estocada al estomago de uno de los orcos, enterrando la espada en un movimiento limpio y sin contratiempos.

Un grito de batalla resonó a su izquierda, obligándole a girar la cabeza. Un orco le atacaba con dos pequeñas espadas gemelas. Sin tener el tiempo necesario para sacar la espada y con la segunda clavada en un cuerpo orco al lado de la carroza, Harry arremetió fuertemente con su mano libre, empuñándola, su muñeca en medio de la X que formaban las espadas en su cruce, los filos rasgando sus muñequeras.

Sin tiempo a perder, pues el orco parecía intentar aserruchar con sus espadas las muñequeras, Elerosse cambio la posición de su mano en la espada, empujando fieramente hacia un lado, realizando un corte en el cuerpo de su adversario. Anguirel brillo una vez más libre, dando un giro mortal sobre la cabeza de Harry para asustar a los orcos y después, en un segundo balanceo, la espada corto los ligamentos del cuello de su adversario, la cabeza cayendo y rodando colina abajo. Después se preocuparía por revisar el daño que había causado, daño que no sentía por la adrenalina que le llenaba en ese momento.

El filo de una cimitarra bajo rápidamente hacia su cabeza, cortando las hojas de aire en su brusco paso, pero el mago respondió a tiempo, elevando su espada para interceptar el golpe justo arriba de su frente.

Los dos combatientes forcejearon un rato, uno tratando de alcanzar su objetivo, el otro intentando desviarlo, en una lucha de voluntades donde el que tenía menos posibilidades era el joven mago, por la posición en que se encontraba. Soltando un fuerte rugido, Harry logró arrojar el arma agresora, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido para cubrir el golpe de la lanza que se enterró en su estomago, lanzándolo fuera de Firiel.

Elerosse cayó sonoramente sobre su espalda, soltando un gemido de dolor por la dolorosa caída. La lanza había errado por milímetros los puntos vitales, rasgando solamente las ropas del montaraz, chocando contra los anillos de la escondida cota de malla.

El mago dio una voltereta hacia atrás, evitando fortuitamente las mandíbulas del huargo que deseaba alimentarse de la suave carne humana, quedando sobre sus rodillas, elevando hábilmente la espada para bloquear el arma de uno de los orcos.

Regalándole una fiera mirada a su enemigo, Elerosse se hizo rápidamente a un lado, dejando que el arma de su atacante cayera pesadamente sobre la tierra por la fuerza que había estado aplicando, y con un rápido giro sobre una rodilla, Harry clavó a Anguirel en su enemigo, hiriéndolo mortalmente desde la espalda hasta el costado, sacando bruscamente la espada para realizar mayor daño.

Poniéndose de pie, el mago tiro un golpe con el dorso de su mano a un enemigo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, arrojándolo al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Después cargo contra uno de los huargos, realizando una bella estocada que se clavó profundamente dentro del hocico abierto del animal. Elerosse empuño entonces el arma con las dos manos, dando un fuerte tajo hacia la derecha, cortando de esta manera la cabeza a la mitad, manchándose el rostro con la sangre que había salpicado de la bestia. Pero eso no lo detuvo y con una seria y calculadora mirada giro sobre si mismo, dando un pequeño salto en el aire para cortar de un limpio tajo la cabeza del orco que había estado montando al desafortunado huargo.

El fuerte relincho de Firiel atrajo la atención de Harry, girando la cabeza para observar como la traviesa yegua se encontraba en problemas, tratando de escapar de dos huargos sin jinete que deseaban tomar un bocadillo de carne de caballo.

El mago no se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente giro sobre sus talones y dio un par de rápidas zancadas que le sirvieron para agarrar vuelo para después saltar sobre sus dos pies, realizando una pirueta en el aire y terminar sobre el lomo de una de las bestias, observando divertido como el lobo giraba la cabeza para tratar de morderle una pierna y arrojarlo de su cuerpo. Con una suave sonrisa, Elerosse paso el filo de su espada por el cuello del animal, realizando un fino tajo que corto la yugular del animal, condenándolo a una angustiosa y lenta muerte.

Un fuerte rugido fue todo lo que tomó para que Harry elevara rápidamente la cabeza y observara como el segundo lobo daba un poderoso salto, lanzándose hacia él con las fauces al aire, pero el mago no se movió ni un milímetro, incluso observó al animal con dura frialdad antes de elevar graciosamente la mano con la palma hacia el lobo. El simple gesto no hubiese podido detener la marcha de la bestia, pero el movimiento no era tan simple cuando eras un poderoso mago, furioso por que alguien había intentado almorzarse a tu niña.

El fuerte gemido no se hizo esperar, escapando del sanguinolento hocico del huargo justo cuando chocaba contra unas piedras, arrojado por una fuerza invisible surgida del oji-verde, quien únicamente desmontó sin prisa alguna el moribundo cuerpo de la otra bestia, para después elevar con monotonía la espada y dejar caer pesadamente la punta sobre el pecho de uno de los orcos que había golpeado y que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento. Ya sólo quedaba un jinete.

El último enemigo observó ferozmente a Harry desde su montura, empuñando con fuerza las mortales cimitarras. El orco giro su cabeza hacia el carruaje, esperando encontrar a sus otros dos compañeros para que le apoyarán en derrotar a ese maldito montaraz que resultó ser toda una joyita con espada, pero la ira le llenó al encontrar los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros, caídos ante la espada del mago blanco que ahora le observaba seriamente.

El orco midió sus posibilidades, sus ojos clavados en los verdes del estúpido muchacho que se atrevía a regalarle un mohín burlesco mientras le exhortaba a que se acercará con un gesto de su mano. Soltando un gruñido, instó a su montura al galope, pasando velozmente al lado de Harry.

Los verdes ojos se clavaron sobre los oscuros del anciano, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Elerosse conjuro una alargada estaca de hielo, lanzándola hacia el huargo, matándolo en el acto.

Empuñando su espada con el filo hacia abajo, el príncipe caminó majestuosamente hasta el caído, observando como se ponía de pie y empuñaba sus cimitarras. Harry sabía que iba en contra de los códigos atacar al oponente que se retiraba derrotado del campo de batalla, que era cruel, pero estos eran orcos y si dejaba a este suelto y furioso por el fracaso sabía que alguien saldría seriamente lastimado... o peor, asesinado.

Mithrandir observó como Elerosse terminaba a su enemigo con dos simples golpes. El mago encontraba esto interesante. El enemigo había estado cansado por la pelea, pero la parte que llamaba su atención era que Harry había tenido una batalla más dura al tener un mayor número de oponentes, y sin embargo, ningún signo de agitación en su respiración, ningún paso en falso o mal posicionado que le hiciera caer. Todo firme, seguro, sólo el sudor, la sangre y la tierra manchaban al hasta ahora impecable soldado.

Un suave crujir de madera, resonó cuando al fin el silencio parecía dominar las vastas praderas, llamando la atención del anciano mago que se encontraba apoyado en SombraGrís.

Un par de temerosos ojos se asomaron con precaución un momento hacia afuera, pero al posarse en la imponente figura del mago, se escondieron una vez más en la seguridad del oscuro compartimiento, un murmullo de voces alzándose enseguida.

- Vamos, vamos – exclamó repentinamente Gandalf – No hay razón para continuar escondiéndose, los enemigos han sido eliminados

Los murmullos se interrumpieron con brusquedad ante las palabras del viejo mago, el único sonido ahora realizado por las patas de Firiel al caminar suavemente sobre la hierba.

Los ojos oscuros y los verdes se observaron un momento, un brillo picaron en los últimos, como tratando de decir: 'Creo que les has asustado todavía más'. Mithrandir gruño algo ininteligible, posando su pipa sobre sus labios, observando cualquier cosa menos al burlesco jovenzuelo que se encontraba a su lado. Esperando.

El silencio era terrible en esta espera. Ni un solo murmullo, ni un pequeño ruido que indicara que alguien seguía con vida dentro del carruaje atascado. Pero ninguno hizo algo para intentar sacar a las personas de su escondite, sino que parecían comprarles tiempo, cada uno realizando sus tareas de preferencia, esto es, Gandalf fumando tranquilamente su pipa y Harry calmando y acariciando a los dos asustados caballos mientras Firiel les observaba recelosa, observando como su amo sacaba el último par de manzanas, **su** último par de manzanas, de la pequeña bolsa de cuero negro y se las daba a esos dos ¡Que descaro!

- ¿Mithrandir? – se escuchó al fin, atrayendo la atención de ambos magos – Mithrandir ¿Eres tu? – pregunto la joven y dulce voz, el acento gondoriano presente en las suaves notas

- Por supuesto ¿A quién más esperabas? – respondió el anciano, sacándose la pipa. Había reconocido la voz

Una delicada y blanca mano se asomó para después dar paso al esbelto cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro y profundos ojos del mismo color. Lothíriel de Dol Amroth, princesa del castillo y puerto de Belfalas, Gondor. Ahora esposa del rey Éomer de Rohan.

- Mi señora – se apresuró Harry, ofreciéndole su mano a la dama que le miro sorprendida, sus ojos clavándose profundamente en su figura

- ¡Majestad! – exclamó al reconocer al joven debajo de la capa de sangre, sudor y tierra, bajando del carruaje con la ayuda del príncipe – Pero que...

- Es una larga historia, mi señora Lothíriel – respondió con una sonrisa

La joven reina no pareció convencida por el sincero gesto de Elerosse, una duda y temor creciendo rápidamente en su interior.

- Por favor, majestad – rogó, tomando impulsivamente las manos del montaraz – ¿Se trata de mi padre?

- No mi señora – respondió con algo de sorpresa el joven – No he tenido el placer de visitarle, pero los reportes aseguran que el príncipe Imrahil se encuentra perfectamente. Es verdad que ha estado teniendo dificultades con los corsarios, pero nada que su valiente padre no pueda resolver sin una maniobra inteligente de las cuales es famoso

Los castaños ojos se clavaron en los verdes sinceros y abiertos del joven príncipe, y por primera vez una suave sonrisa tocó los delgados pero sonrosados labios.

- _Hannon le, ernil_ (Gracias, mi príncipe) – susurró, cerrando fuertemente sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Harry. Esta acción arrancó un pequeño siseo de dolor del mago, quien lo cubrió rápidamente con una sonrisa. Pero los ojos de la princesa, acostumbrados a los constantes ataques de los corsarios a su hermosa ciudad natal, eran hábiles en descubrir las heridas hechas a sus compatriotas, y por primera vez, libre ya de la duda, observo cuidadosamente la apariencia de Elerosse.

.o.

El suave viento soplaba sobre los pastizales, rozándolos con su fresca caricia, empujando a las nubes que se movían con parsimonia, cubriendo los traviesos rayos solares.

El príncipe Elerosse se encontraba sentado sobre la hierba, una seriedad cubriendo su rostro mientras observaba las hábiles manos de la joven reina trabajar sobre la herida en su muñeca.

La lesión no había sido realmente grave, quizá un poco aparatosa por la sangre que se había escapado de esas fisuras y por el hecho de haber estado en la muñeca, cerca de las delgadas venas ¡Poco había faltado para cortarlas! Pero la dama de Rohan le había asegurado que ninguna estaba dañada.

- He terminado – dijo al fin la franca voz de Lothíriel, regalándole una sonrisa. Harry observó las gasas que circundaban hábilmente su mano. Un vendaje estupendo – No poseo las alabadas destrezas curativas de su familia, señor, pero espero que con esto sea suficiente

- Oh, esta perfecto, no debe preocuparse – se apresuró a responder el príncipe – Además, mis conocimientos en hierbas no son tan vastos como los de usted, mi señora. Rohan tiene sin duda alguna una excelente reina, versada en las artes de la medicina élfica

- Oh, mi príncipe – respondió entre suaves risas Lothíriel – Usted únicamente esta halagándome. He escuchado que usted posee una gran variedad de los conocimientos de los que presume que tengo, además de otros tantos. Su madre y padre han cuidado meticulosamente la educación de su querido hijo

Elerosse sonrió con simpatía a la princesa, tocado por esas palabras. Le gustaba cuando hablaban tan afectuosamente de sus padres, con ese tono de voz, sincero, venerable.

La reina observó un breve momento a su joven compañero y después, recordando a sus doncellas, se giró a la que sostenía la vasija con el agua ahora roja por la sangre del príncipe.

- Será mejor tirar eso, Faurna – dijo, señalando el contenido con un movimiento de sus ojos, pero no recibió pronta respuesta – ¿Faurna? – llamó un poco más severamente, atrayendo por fin la atención de la muchachita

- Si, mi señora – murmuró la avergonzada chica de dieciséis años, haciendo una torpe reverencia para en seguida alejarse de los dos personajes

Lothíriel masajeo su cabeza. La chica realmente era distraída pero ya había controlado esa tendencia suya a viajar a las estrellas cuando estaban presentes otras personas a parte de la joven reina.

Los oscuros ojos viajaron hasta la figura del príncipe, quien tocaba distraídamente la gasa sobre la herida de su frente. La real dama se había dado cuenta de donde estuvieron los ojos de Faurna todo este tiempo y en verdad que no podía culpar a la chica. Elerosse era muy bien parecido y siempre conseguía atraer la atención de las féminas de una u otra manera.

Sonriendo, la reina recordó una pequeña celebración dada en Dol Amroth, poco después del final de la guerra. El príncipe había vestido un sencillo pero fino traje de tonos azulados bordado en hilos plata junto con una delgada tiara alrededor de su frente, símbolo de su realeza.

El enigmático joven había capturado inmediatamente la curiosidad de todas las doncellas en el salón y su joven hermana no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, Elerosse parecía correr al lado de sus padres, temeroso de la extraña e insolicitada atención de la que era objeto, revisándose con disimulo, tratando de encontrar la causa de ello.

Lothíriel rió recordando como el príncipe había pasado insistentemente una servilleta sobre sus labios, pensando que se había manchado con algo; o como había revisado meticulosamente su traje; o el hecho de que se había quitado una y otra vez la delgada tiara la cual era repuesta amorosamente el mismo número de veces por su madre, pero lo mejor había sido el sonrojo que había cubierto su impasible rostro cuando sus padres le habían informado que era él y no algún defecto lo que observaban interesantemente las damas.

- ¿Mi señora? – llamó Harry, interrumpiendo las meditaciones de la joven reina. Una vez seguro de que le escuchaba, agregó – Mi señora, si no le incomoda, desearía llevarla ahora mismo hasta Edoras. Éomer, perdón, el rey Éomer debe estar preocupado por usted, pues seguro ya le llegaron los rumores de su carruaje siendo perseguido

- ¿Edoras? – respondió algo confundida, pues parecía aun inmersa en sus recuerdos – ¡Edoras! – exclamó de pronto – Éomer debe estar preocupado, me he retrasado demasiado en este viaje – y poniéndose majestuosamente de pie, llamó – Faurna, Eilinel, Morwen – las tres jóvenes doncellas acudieron prontamente al llamado de su señora, poniéndose ordenadamente una al lado de la otra – Debemos regresar inmediatamente a Edoras ¿Ha sido ya todo dispuesto dentro del carruaje?

- Los utensilios usados para atender a su majestad, el príncipe Elerosse, se encuentran ya dentro del carruaje, señora – respondió con prontitud y firmeza Eilinel, la mayor de las tres, aunque no superaba los veintidós años

- Excelente – exclamó Lothíriel, regalando una sonrisa a su doncella y amiga. Eilinel había servido a la reina desde que tenía doce años, convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga dentro de las paredes del palacio, y como tal, había decidido mudarse a Rohan junto con la dama el día en que las bodas fueron celebradas – Estamos prontas para cuando ustedes gusten, señores – dijo al fin, girándose hacia los dos magos

Elerosse le tiró una mirada a Gandalf, quien observaba impasiblemente la escena, fumando su alargada pipa. El anciano retiro la pipa de sus labios, tosiendo un poco.

- Me temo que la carroza no podrá acompañarnos – dijo – una de sus ruedas ha sido enganchada y, debido a la fuerza del impacto, se ha roto y es imposible que los animales la jalen sin cansarse tanto el uno como el otro. Deberemos buscar otra forma de llevarlas

Las tres doncellas se miraron entre si, una idea diabólica surgiendo en la cabeza de cada una de ellas... quizá no tan diabólica, pero sí giraba alrededor de cierto joven de ojos verdes.

- Señor – interrumpió de pronto la tímida pero rápida voz de Faurna – La carroza podría quedarse y nosotras montaríamos en los lomos de los caballos que la jalaban

- ¡Si, si! – exclamó de pronto Morwen, poniéndose fugazmente frente a la más joven y despistada de ellas, robándole las palabras de la boca antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas – ¡La reina montaría sola sobre el lomo de uno de ellos! – sugirió, dando pequeños saltos y con la mano al cielo – ¡Y Eilinel podría montar el otro y junto con ella...!

- ¡Morwen! – gritó Faurna, terminando la frase por su compañera, saltando por detrás de ella y poniéndose ahora en frente

- ¡Faurna! – gruñó, más que decir, la otra chica, estirando dolorosamente la mejilla de la más pequeña, arrancándole unas cuantas lagrimitas – Y de esa manera podríamos llegar hasta Edoras – terminó con una radiante y angelical sonrisa

Gandalf había observado tranquilamente al par de jovencitas con la pipa en su boca, soltando continuas bocanadas de humo tal y como si fuera una locomotora. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la figura de Elerosse, deseando saber si el joven príncipe había descifrado el plan de ellas, pero al ver la seria expresión con la que Harry las escuchaba supo de inmediato que el chico andaba tan perdido en esto como una aguja en un pajar. El mago soltó un suspiro. Ese chico podía descubrir los planes de los enemigos y establecer un contraataque con una rapidez asombrosa, pero en cuestiones que envolvían al maravilloso y contrario sexo era un niño en pañales. Resignado, decidió seguirle la corriente a las niñas.

- ¿Y tu, dónde irías? – preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta incluso antes de que saliera de la boca de la chicuela

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó con inmenso asombro e inocencia, como si eso no le hubiese pasado por la cabeza – No podría subir con Faurna y Eilinel pues el pobre caballo se cansaría, y no me atrevo a molestar a mi reina – sus ojos se posaron rápidamente sobre los caballos de los magos, buscando su pretexto para no subir con Mithrandir en SombraGrís, por que aunque la chica pensará que '¡Por que es un anciano!' era una muy buena razón, sabía que el atractivo príncipe no tomaría muy bien un insulto hacia su mentor, por más verdadero que este fuera – Creo que sería sobre el hermoso caballo rojo, ya que el blanco no tiene silla – dijo con inocencia, escondiendo el hecho de que sabía que 'el blanco' era el orgulloso SombraGrís y que pertenecía al anciano mago

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó con ingenuidad Harry, sin darse cuenta de la cara de odio que le lanzaba Faurna a Morwen, ni de la sonrisa de victoria que le tiraba esta última a la pequeña. Eilinel se limitó a soltar un suspiro resignada. Simplemente no estaba en ella actuar de esa manera, además de que nunca, **nunca**, rogaría por subirse al caballo de un chico, por más atractivo que este fuera... ¡es que era tan tímida! Razonó, una lagrimita asomando por su ojo

Mientras tanto, la olvidada reina sentía como su estomago daba molestas y enfermizas vueltas dentro de su cuerpo ¿Por qué tenía a esas dos como doncellas¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? Los ojos de Lothíriel viajaron rápidamente a Elerosse, queriendo descubrir que tan molesto se encontraba el príncipe por el descarado atrevimiento de Morwen, pero un enorme suspiro de alivio dejo su cuerpo. Elerosse, al contrario de todos los demás, desconocía los verdaderos motivos de la doncella, una dulce ingenuidad pintaba su rostro, haciéndole todavía más atractivo. Lothíriel se preguntó como era capitán de los montaraces.

- ¿Sobre Firiel? – preguntó una vez más, tragando saliva, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba la chica, invadiendo terriblemente su espacio personal

- A ha – respondió feliz Morwen, sonriendo como si acabará de ganar un viaje alrededor de la Tierra Media

- No será necesario – interrumpió majestuosamente la reina. Ya era hora de que alguien ayudará al pobre chico, por que al parecer Mithrandir encontraba todo esto demasiado divertido como para interrumpirlo – Yo montaré con el príncipe Elerosse – dijo, recalcando el título de Harry – Eilinel subirá sola a uno de los caballos y Morwen llevará a Faurna con ella en el otro ¿Entendido? – estas palabras le encendieron una brillante sonrisa a la más pequeña quien prefería que la reina y el príncipe viajaran juntos antes de ver a la malvada de Morwen con él, mientras tanto, una inmensa tristeza inundó el rostro de la desdichada doncella como si le acabaran de decir el viaje alrededor de la Tierra Media no incluía realmente toda la Tierra Media sino únicamente el divertido laberinto de Emyn Muil, la Ciénega de los Muertos y los otros tantos lugares desagradables de Mordor.

- No – dijo de pronto el príncipe, ganando la atención de todos los presentes – Puedo reparar la carroza, de esa manera viajaran más cómodas – y para demostrarlo, Harry avanzó hasta ella, y empuñando su vara murmuró suavemente 'Reparo'. De inmediato, la magia hizo su parte y la rueda se presentó como nueva ante los asombrados ojos de las damas – Es un viejo truco – murmuró algo avergonzado. Aun no podía acostumbrarse a utilizar su magia fuera del castillo y cuando lo hacía, esperaba la misma reacción de desinterés que aquellos que lo habitaban y trabajan en él, pero raras veces la recibía, siendo en cambio bombardeado con miradas interrogativas y de sorpresa

- Excelente – exclamó Lothíriel, obligándose a salir de su asombro – Excelente. Bueno, a qué estamos esperando

.o.

La carroza avanzaba a buen paso, los animales siguiendo gustosos a SombraGris que iba unos cuantos metros delante de ellos. Harry iba un poco más adelante, inspeccionando el terreno antes de que la carreta cruzara por él.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que los ojos verdes del príncipe encontraron algo en el silencioso y sosegado paisaje.

Una leve cortina de humo se levantaba en el horizonte, avanzando rápidamente hacia ellos en contra del viento.

- Caballos – murmuró Harry, haciendo girar rápidamente a Firiel para acercarse a Gandalf que esperaban detrás de una colina

El anciano mago fumaba su pipa, acomodándose el sombrero gris para cubrirse mejor del sol.

- ¡Mithrandir! – gritó la voz de Elerosse, llamándole, aproximándose a él – Creo que tenemos compañía

- ¿Compañía? – preguntó el mago

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa el joven – y todo parece indicar que son jinetes de Rohan

.o.

Los jinetes avanzaban con rapidez, siguiendo un orden estricto para evitar colisionar unos contra otros, confiando enteramente en los animales que les ayudaban a ganar batallas, arar la tierra, transportar, y en un sin fin de tareas interminables que empujaban su sociedad al progreso.

La lanza a la cabeza comandaba la dirección a tomar, y su dueño la velocidad y ordenes de ataque o defensa. Justo ahora acababa de ver una carroza acompañada de dos jinetes, detenida, como esperando que ellos llegaran hasta su sitio.

Deseando no hacer esperar más a los extraños viajeros, el jinete apuro el paso, siendo seguido de inmediato por el resto que le acompañaba, la larga crin blanca de su yelmo siendo mecida por el viento.

Un grito de alegría se escuchó de repente y un conocido caballo rojo se apresuro hacia ellos, saliéndoles al encuentro.

- Es Elerosse – murmuró Éomer, aletargando un poco su marcha, sonriendo ampliamente pues había reconocido el carruaje de Lothíriel y al mago blanco. Respiro despreocupado. Parecía que todo había sido una simple y falsa alarma

- ¡Éomer! – gritó la juvenil voz del príncipe, olvidando de pronto todos los modales y etiquetas que había aprendido de sus tutores, apurando a Firiel para llegar prontamente al lado del Señor de la Marca – ¡Éomer! – saludó, deteniendo abruptamente la carrera de la yegua justo al lado del joven rey, pero a ella no pareció importarle, demasiado acostumbrada a las extrañas órdenes de su joven señor – Tanto tiempo amigo mío

- Mucho en verdad, Ezellahen, mucho en verdad – expresó sinceramente, estrechando con fuerza el brazo del joven

Después de los acostumbrados saludos y cortesías, los jinetes emprendieron de nuevo la marcha, avanzando hacia el carruaje que se encontraba apostado, esperando.

Éomer y Elerosse iban a la cabeza, charlando como los viejos amigos que eran, pero pronto llegaron hasta la carroza, deteniéndose a la vez que una carcajada dejaba los labios del joven rey por alguna ocurrencia dicha por el príncipe.

Dentro de la carroza, las risas y voces llegaron hasta la reina, quien, al reconocer la voz de su consorte, abandonó rápidamente el carruaje, contenta de estar cerca, una vez más, del hombre que amaba y que le hacia sentir protegida.

- ¡Éomer! – gritó la voz de Lothíriel, avanzando rápidamente hacia los caballos, o al menos tan rápido como sus largos vestidos se lo permitían

El rey, al escuchar su voz, desmontó con premura, yendo a su encuentro, tomándola firmemente de la delgada cintura y dándole un par de vueltas en el aire. Tan contento se encontraba de verla sana y salva.

- No sabes el alivio que me da verte – le susurró, abrazándola – Extrañas noticias llegaron hasta mí de tu carruaje siendo perseguido por orcos

- Estoy bien, todas lo estamos – le respondió Lothíriel, separándose un poco de él – Mithrandir y el príncipe Elerosse nos ayudaron. Fue una verdadera suerte que los hubiéramos encontrado

- No existe tal cosa como la suerte – interrumpió el anciano, caminando hacia ellos – Todo esto ocurrió por una buena razón

- Es cierto, Gandalf – dijo seriamente el rey – Y esta es una advertencia que no pienso pasar desapercibida. Tenemos que hacer algo en contra de los renegados que siguen causando estragos en estos tiempos

- No son sólo los orcos – expresó la repentina voz de Harry – Los corsarios de Umbar andan causando revuelo en las costas del Anduin, los orcos y los uruks aún habitan las tierras de Mordor y los haradrim andan amenazando los caminos de Ithilien, Anorien y Harondor. Además de que el Bosque Negro sirve de refugio a los forajidos y otras alimañas

- La paz aún esta demasiado lejos, entonces – murmuró Éomer

- Nada que unos cuantos pasos no puedan superar – dijo Gandalf – La peor tormenta ha pasado, ahora el mundo de los hombres deberá hacerse cargo del resto ¡Pero no teman y regocíjense! Las ciudades y villas duermen tranquilas y la amenaza no es más que una llovizna, peligro que será prontamente suprimido, aunque no esperen la paz entera y eterna, pues dicha utopía no existe. Los hombres siempre serán amenazados por el mal, se les odia aún mucho más de lo que se odiaba a los elfos

- Y aún así piensas marcharte, Mithrandir – susurró Harry – Cuando la paz aún no reina en estas tierras

- Mi tiempo ha terminado. Mi misión ha sido completada y veo un gran futuro para las generaciones venideras. Lo que me recuerda que nuestro viaje no puede retrasarse más Elerosse. El tiempo apremia y los barcos parten a Valinor

- Si – respondió con presteza y obediencia el joven mago – Debemos marcharnos, pero felices por dejar en buenas manos a este carruaje y su preciosa carga

- ¿Se van? – preguntó Éomer – ¿Sin darme tiempo a pagarles el servicio que me han prestado?

- No te preocupes, mi señor – respondió con una sonrisa el príncipe – pasaré en mi viaje de regreso, tengo muchas ganas de visitar Meduseld, pero ahora debemos marchar

- Lo entiendo – respondió el rey – Buen viaje, Gandalf. Nunca serás olvidado en estas tierras, no mientras mis descendientes cabalguen sobre ella

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Prontamente, después de unos días de estar corriendo y acampando al lado de las oscuras aguas del Anduín, Mithrandir y Elerosse al fin se encontraron entre los árboles del hermoso bosque de Lorien.

Las suaves pisadas amortiguadas de los caballos parecían resonar en el silencioso paisaje de musgo y hierbas, entre los altos árboles.

El extraño silencio se extendía a lo largo del camino de los tranquilos viajeros. Pero no era un silencio muerto, como cuando no escuchas nada por que algo malo esta a punto de suceder, no, este era un silencio vivo, tranquilo, pues si uno agudizaba sus sentidos, se atrapaban los cantos de las aves, el cricreo de los grillos y demás insectos, incluso la respiración de algún animalillo. Pero el príncipe de Gondor escuchaba algo más.

Los agudos sentidos del montaraz podían atrapar dentro de la fresca y húmeda brisa, unos murmullos, unos suaves murmullos, tristes, que se pasaban de un árbol a otro, entre sus ramas y hojas.

- Los árboles... – musita suavemente, deteniendo un momento a Firiel, observando las altas ramas – los árboles murmuran palabras tristes – expresa, llamando la atención del mago blanco

- Si – se escucha enseguida la voz del anciano, reafirmando un hecho del que se esta uno completamente seguro – Los árboles saben de la pronta partida de la reina de estos bosques, saben del final de la era. Con la destrucción del Anillo Único, el poder de Nenya ha desaparecido y la protección que antes reinaba en estos bosques se ha disminuido. Ahora, con la partida de Galadriel, todo vestigio de ese potente escudo que alguna vez protegiera estos alrededores, se desvanecerá por completo, y el declive vendrá a una velocidad espantosa

- Entonces ¿hubiera sido mejor no destruir el anillo, Mithrandir? – preguntó el joven aprendiz, sus ojos clavándose en la figura del mago

El trote de SombraGrís se detuvo y Gandalf giro su cabeza hacia el joven de cabellos azabache.

- ¿Tu que crees, príncipe de Gondor? – preguntó con calma, estudiando la fisonomía de Elerosse

El chico pareció meditar un momento en sus palabras, la utilización de su título mandándolo a un estado de completa concentración y seriedad.

- Pienso que – traga saliva – el poder del anillo no trajo únicamente destrucción y maldad, sino que, a través de los Tres Anillos, su poder era utilizado para cosas buenas, cosas que ayudaban a preservar algún indicio de esperanza – Mithrandir clavó sus ojos en los verdes del mago, escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras – pero, era más la maldad y el daño que causaba que lo bueno que se podía sacar de él. Quizás, el hecho de que ayudará a preservar las cosas, en este caso la tierra de los galadrim, realmente no era algo bueno, pues las cosas no pueden quedarse estáticas, se les debe permitir el cambió, no dejarlas estancadas

- Muy bien dicho, Elerosse, y haz mencionado, quizá sin querer ni saber, el punto que hace completamente vulnerables a los elfos – la tranquila marcha se reanudo, Harry cabalgando al lado de su mentor – Es verdad que los elfos son fuertes, sabios y hermosos, pero su incapacidad para el cambio es su propia destrucción. Los elfos son criaturas hechas para perdurar, el problema en su concepción fue que el mundo que Eru creó no lo es, el mundo cambia, nace, crece y muere en cada era. Es por eso que el hombre es más fuerte que ellos en esto. El hombre cambia, crea, y tiene libre albedrío. El cambio no los asusta, sino que ellos tienden a dominar el cambio. La cuarta era es la era de los hombres, ellos se quedarán a gobernar el mundo, mientras los elfos deben dejar todo lo que aman y marchar a Valinor, o arriesgarse a ver el declive de su tiempo, a ver como se desmorona todo lo que alguna vez construyeron y amaron. La muerte es el regalo de Eru a los hombres, un precioso regalo que se ha visto manchado por la malicia de Suaron desde el nacimiento de los segundos hijos – una mirada de entendimiento se instaló en los verdes ojos del príncipe, para después ser reemplazada por una de tristeza – Pero nos hemos desviado mucho del tema – dijo Gandalf, avivando un poco la marcha, siendo seguido por los ojos del joven mago

- Te voy a extrañar mucho, Mithrandir – dijo suavemente – Voy a extrañar mucho nuestras conversaciones, tus enseñanzas, pues quizá esta sea una de las últimas de ellas – Gandalf no lo hubiera admitido, pero en verdad esas palabras le tocaron. Harry era un excelente aprendiz, un buen muchacho, le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con él, pero era algo que no se podía, su tiempo en la Tierra Media había terminado, sólo podía esperar que Harry entendiera y creciera con el tiempo, pues la prueba más difícil de su vida aún estaba por venir

* * *

**No desesperen mis queridos lectores pues creo que he vuelto Espero sus comentarios! Y aceptaré humildemente cualquier amenaza de muerte U.U**  
& JEUNE CIRCE &

_Si solo existiera una verdad, sería imposible pintar cien cuadros de ella._  
**_ Picasso_**


	4. El fin de la Tercera Edad

**Hola :-) Antes que nada, me gustarìa mucho agradecer las decenas de reviews que me llegaron :-) realmente muy alentadores. Ahora bien, a todos les debo una disculpa, sobretodo a esta historia, que no merece ser dejada a medias. Por lo pronto aquí les dejo algo pequeño, pero que me gustó mucho como termina. Y les prometó que he vuelto para terminarla :-) Muchas gracias y saludos a todos. **

** Inglaterra **  
Días transcurridos desde la desaparicin de Harry: 60

** Tierra Media **  
Días transcurridos desde la llegada de Harry: 1154

**Equivalencia:** 1 día en Inglaterra es igual a 19 días en la Tierra Media

* * *

** El príncipe de Gondor **

** Captulo 4 **  
** El Fin de la Tercera Edad **

* * *

El viento soplaba lentamente, acariciando la límpida superficie del agua, formando perezosas olillas que chocaban con gracia en las blancas piedras talladas de los Puertos Grises.

El murmullo del agua al romper las olas en la piedra llegó hasta los oídos del príncipe del reino de Gondor y Arnor, Elerossë Telcontar.

Harry observó la quietud del paisaje que se revelaba ante sus ojos, la belleza de la blanca piedra y del azul profundo de las aguas saladas del Mar, el único y último camino a las Tierras Imperecederas.

- Todo está pronto – llegó el murmullo de una voz como de ensueño hasta los oídos del príncipe, y éste giró los verdes ojos hasta su origen, encontrando a un hombre muy alto y anciano, de larga barba y cabellos grises, y de ojos muy sabios, Círdan el Guardián de las Naves, y he aquí que al fin notó el blanco navío que se ondulaba sobre las oscuras aguas, atado al viejo muelle, y junto a él, esperando, un gran caballo gris montado por una blanca figura, Gandalf el Grande. Con que aquí estaba el viejo mago, pensó, pues al llegar a los límites de la Comarca, el príncipe le había perdido de vista. Y notó que en su mano brillaba abiertamente Narya el anillo de roja piedra como el fuego.

Galadriel adelantó la comitiva, alta y hermosa era ella, y así prefería que se le recordara, y no como una sombra del maravilloso mundo de los elfos.

La Gran Señora de Loríen llegó hasta donde el mago que ahora desmontaba al hermoso meara.

La Dama Blanca se giró hacia la comitiva y extendió el brazo y en su mano brillaba el anillo forjado de _mithril_, con una sola piedra que centelleaba como una estrella de escarcha, Nenya; y Bilbo Baggins, de ahora 131 años de edad, se encaminó hacia ella no sin antes girarse un poco y regalarle un guiño de ojo al príncipe.

Harry bajó de Fíriel y cuando sus dos pies estuvieron sobre el suelo, sintió una presencia a su lado.

Elrond encaraba el Mar ante él, sus ojos fijos en el horizonte. Elerossë lo observó momentáneamente y se dio cuenta del Gran Señor Elfo que descansaba a su lado, de la sabiduría engarzada en él por el transcurrir de los años entre las Edades. Y el príncipe se dio cuenta de que en verdad tendría que hacer algo realmente grandioso para ser merecedor del linaje de su nueva familia. Y se sintió tan pequeño en ese momento, que todos sus actos en el pasado parecían perderse en la arena del tiempo. Y bajo la cabeza.

Una mano confortante se posó sobre el hombro del joven mago y lo obligó a girar, a encarar a Elrond Medio Elfo. Harry no se atrevió a elevar la mirada, se sentía indigno. Y hasta ahora lo comprendía.

- _Lúmëlda tuluva_ Tu tiempo llegará - dijo - _Ana tyasta huorëlda_ Para probar tu valía - Harry elevó los ojos ante estas palabras y se encontró con una mirada llena de entendimiento y cariño – _Ya tyasantëldë limbë or sina nórë, Elerossë_ La cual ya haz probado muchas veces en este mundo, Elerossë - Elrond observó el lozano rostro del príncipe y se dio cuenta de que era fuerte y hermoso como los hombres del antaño Númenor, excepto por los verdes ojos. Tocado por la gracia de los elfos, el último rocío que deja la noche al despertar la mañana del nuevo día, así era Elerossë, _Rocío de Elfo_, Elrond sabía que el príncipe afrontaría con valor la prueba final cuando le llegase – Sé que no es necesario pedirte esto, pero, cuida de mi hija, de tu madre – terminó, acariciando la mejilla del príncipe con la mano en donde descansaba un anillo de oro con una gran piedra azul: Vilya, el más poderoso de los tres anillos.

Harry tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, con una pequeña y fugitiva lagrimilla escapando del final de su ojo. No lo hubiera querido admitir, pero en verdad comenzaba a sentir el peso de lo que iba a acontecer. Sentía el final, el verdadero adiós, no uno vano, no uno donde te despides pero tienes la seguridad de que volverás a encontrarlos o que estarán al otro lado del teléfono o de una carta. Un verdadero adiós.

El suave oleaje de la salada agua y el tropezado avance del hermoso barco eran lo único importante ahora en el mundo de Harry. Tal vez, quizá tal vez, el barco no quería alejarse del muelle. Tal vez, eso haría a sus tripulantes cambiar de opinión. Tal vez, en cualquier momento, el barco giraría, decidiendo atrasar el viaje algunos días más.

Una suave brisa acarició las mejillas del príncipe, alborotando el largo cabello azabache. Y ante los tristes ojos de todos, la suave brisa golpeó con fuerza las desplegadas y blancas velas, dando un nuevo empuje y velocidad al torpe andar del barco, que ahora comenzaba a deslizarse suavemente sobre las aguas. Y en ese momento, Elerossë Telcontar, supo que nunca más vería a sus amados amigos. Lo supo en verdad.

_Mára Mesta._

Y el barco se perdió en la infinidad del océano, dejando atrás un murmullo de recuerdos.

* * *

Las grises nubes se apretujaban, grandes y majestuosas, formando una sólida pared entre la tierra y el calor de sol. Debajo de ellas, un fuerte y helado viento se arremolinaba sobre tierras inglesas, dando una pequeña prueba del frío invierno que se acercaba. La helada era tal que las, una vez, alegres calles del pueblo de Hogsmead, ahora se encontraban desiertas, excepto por aquellos gatos ambulantes que se esforzaban por mantenerse cálidos al lado de los pesados barriles afuera de las tabernas.

Un chirrido y golpe horrendo espantó a un gato negro que se cobijaba al pie de una vieja y descuidada casa, justo al final del pueblo mágico. Pronto, se vio un brazo salir por el hueco de una de las ventanas del segundo piso para atrapar la puertecilla de la misma. Al parecer, el fuerte viento había logrado zafar la mal cerrada puertecilla, por poco arrancándola con su fuerza.

Remus soltó un par de juramentos revueltos con espasmos por el repentino golpe del viento helado, pero atrapó la puertecilla y logró cerrarla, asegurándose de que esta vez fuera imposible abrirla.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el hombre lobo sacudió sus manos y prosiguió a frotarlas, para recuperar el calor perdido.

Un fuerte estornudo le recordó el plato humeante de sopa caliente dejado sobre una repisa, y tomándolo rápidamente se apresuró al sofá apostado en uno de los rincones de la alcoba, el cual contenía una figura amorfa de frazadas. Soltando un largo y resignado suspiro, Remus conjuró una mesita para depositar el tazón y enseguida se acercó al sofá y descubrió las frazadas para encontrase con la nariz roja e hinchada del animago Sirius Black.

- Te dije que no era bueno que salieras con esas fachas tan desgastadas y delgadas – dijo con paciencia, tomando el termómetro de la boca del animago.

Sirius estornudo una vez más, no sin antes tirarle una mirada de fastidio a su amigo.

- Tu lo haces todo el tiempo ¿por qué yo no habría de hacerlo? – espetó bravuconamente.

- Yo, mi querido amigo, soy un _lycanthropus_ - respondió, después de interpretar lo arrojado por el termómetro y ahora sacudiéndolo para regresar el mercurio a su lugar – lo cual me hace resistente a muchas enfermedades del hombre.

Una vez que el mercurio estuviera en su lugar dentro de la vara de cristal, se esfumó en el aire, regresando a su acostumbrado lugar dentro de una vieja cómoda.

- Al menos ya no tienes fiebre, come ahora tu sopa, te hará bien – dijo Remus, acercando la mesita al sofa donde reposaba Sirius.

El animago le tiró una mirada de desprecio, pero tomo la cuchara y comenzó a sorber la sopa. No importaba cuan molesto fuera Remus en su modo de 'te lo dije', sus dotes en la cocina eran indudables.

* * *

Firiel caminaba mirando de lado de lado, aburrida, deseando que su amo hiciera alguna cosa loca o que algo extraño pasara, incluso deseaba que los pequeños ponis avanzando a su lado hicieran algo tonto para que ella pudiera reírse un buen rato, pero nada pasaba, nada alteraba la lentitud del paisaje... nada alteraba su tristeza, si, tristeza, por que aunque ella fuera una yegua y no un humano, o un elfo, o un hobbit, o un enano, aun podía sentir el sentimiento que embargaba a los seres que acompañaban a su amo, y a éste mismo. Es por eso, y solo por eso, que evitaba hacer alguno de sus tantos berrinches a los que su amo ya estaba acostumbrado.

Dando un fuerte resoplido por la enorme nariz, la yegua meneó su cabeza resignada, pero entonces una mano se posó sobre su lomo, acariciándolo suavemente.

Elerossë se daba cuenta del enfado con el que Firiel avanzaba, pero también sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión, la yegua ya estaría haciendo alguno de sus acostumbrados berrinches. El príncipe sonrió, sabía que Firiel se estaba conteniendo únicamente por él.

Exhalando, Harry giró su cabeza hacia los tres pequeños hobbits que le acompañaban, y los vio tan tristes. Se encontró con los ojos de Pippin, quien le regaló una débil sonrisa y con un gesto de cabeza le señaló a Sam quien se encontraba como en un trance, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, la mirada perdida. El joven príncipe entendía que de los tres medianos, el más afectado era, sin lugar a duda, el amable y valiente jardinero.

Tardando poco más de dos días en el viaje de vuelta a casa, lograron al fin llegar a La Comarca.

El camino de vuelta al hogar de los hobbits había sido tranquilo, callado, con cada uno de ellos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios recuerdos. Ninguno nunca dijo nada más que lo absolutamente necesario, respetando siempre el silencio de los otros, entendiéndolo.

Durante el trayecto, durante las noches y durante las cenas y comidas, se habían movido maquinalmente, casi por instinto. Ya habían viajado juntos en el pasado, y disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro. Cuando se viven tantas cosas juntos, se llega siempre a un entendimiento, a un respeto. Y nada más falto durante el corto viaje.

El tranquilo andar del jamelgo y de los ponis provocaba un lento golpeteo de cascos sobre el piso de piedra que recorría desde el Puente del Brandivino hasta Bolsón Cerrado.

Harry observaba interesado cada una de las pequeñas construcciones. Era verdad que ya habían pasado dos años desde la Gran Guerra, pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad de visitar el hogar de los hobbits. En Gondor nunca faltaba algo que hacer.

Al lado y adelante del mago, los hobbits se alegraban de estar en casa, absorbiendo con premura y gratitud el sentimiento de seguridad que les transmitía su amada y ya bien conocida Comarca.

No importaba cuan hermosos y maravillosos hubieran sido los lugares conocidos a través de su viaje por la Tierra Media, ninguno podría jamás superar la sensación que tenía en ellos la pequeña Comarca, su hogar.

Delante de la pequeña comitiva, Merry y Pippin se alegraron al ver la conocida colina de Bolsón Cerrado; y justo en el pequeño jardín frontal, a la señora Rosa Gamyi, quien regaba las numerosas flores que decoraban el colorido jardincillo, y una carriola rosada, de la cual salían un par de regordetas manitas tratando de atrapar a la traviesa mariposa que revoloteaba alrededor suyo.

Atrás, en la segunda parte del grupo, Sam montaba su pequeño poni con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, demasiado triste aún por la pérdida de su gran amigo Frodo. El príncipe tomaba las riendas de Firiel con una mano, mientras con la otra guiaba al distraído poni que seguramente se hubiera salido del camino para comer un poco de ese pasto tierno y verde que cada primavera brotaba alrededor de los buzones en cada colina. Elerossë no se permitía despegar sus pendientes ojos de la triste figura de Sam, imaginando que de un momento a otro caería sonoramente al camino.

Un fuerte y alegre gorgoteo atrajo la pronta mirada de ambos, especialmente de Sam quien conocía de corazón ese sonido.

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del jardinero ante la escena que se revelaba a sus descuidados ojos, y una inmensa ternura los llenó. Apeando con premura a su montura, Sam se apresuró a llegar a donde su esposa e hija se encontraban, dejando atrás al pequeño grupo.

El príncipe Elerossë se detuvo unos instantes, observando como Sam llegaba hasta la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, observando como Rosa besaba y abrazaba a su esposo mientras le depositaba suavemente a la pequeña Elanor en sus brazos. Sam sonrió a su hija, sosteniéndola con delicadeza, y depositó un cálido beso sobre los rizos dorados.

- Estoy en casa

Los rayos del atardecer alumbraban a tres figuras que cabalgaban por la rivera del Brandivino. Los hobbits que por ahí retozaban o pasaban, se tomaban la punta del sombrero y hacían una inclinación con la cabeza. Harry sabía que no lo hacían por él, La Comarca no tenía conocimiento de Gondor, mucho menos de la familia real, no, lo hacían por el respeto que le tenían a ese par de grandes señores hobbits que cabalgaban lado a lado del desconocido príncipe, hobbits que se habían ganado el respeto de la pequeña gente no sólo por su estatura – pues eran los más altos de la raza – sino por su forma de actuar, de ser. Ambos semejaban dos grandes señores, cabalgando sobre ponis salvajes del Brandivino con sus vestiduras de Rohan y Gondor respectivamente.

Una vez que el trío alcanzó un desolado camino que bordeaba el Bosque Viejo, se detuvieron.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron tristes despedidas y un anhelante hasta luego. Era hora de partir, y lo sabían, había sido un viaje agotador en todos los sentidos, pero ahora, cada uno de ellos debería ir a descansar, a recuperar las fuerzas que se habían hecho a la mar junto con las blancas velas de los bellos navíos, y junto con sus amigos.

El par de hobbits le dieron un último fuerte apretón de manos a su joven amigo y Pippin le entregó una pequeña bolsa vieja de cuero curtido al príncipe quien la aceptó confundido, para después verlos darle la espalda y comenzar su nueva cabalgata de camino a La Comarca.

Harry observo marcharse, observo sus siluetas dibujadas sobre el sol del horizonte y vio como el brazo de Pippin se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Merry. Una sonrisa curveo los labios del joven príncipe y sus ojos se elevaron al cielo del atardecer. Y mientras veía como la primera y más hermosa de las estrellas brillaba como un punto perdido en el horizonte se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había aprendido a amar en este extraño mundo que lo había aceptado cuando más perdido se sentía había llegado a un punto de no retorno y que aquello que había conocido cambiaría.  
Dentro de la bolsa de cuera, el mago encontró la pipa de Frodo y su elegante tabaquera. Una sonrisa en los labios de Harry.  
Al fin comenzaba la cuarta edad. La edad del hombre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda con el tiempo favor de hacermelo saber, trataré de llevar las cuentas para que nadie se pierda ¡Hasta Luego! **


	5. Cuarta Edad: Ephel Duath

**Antes de comenzar, una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, pero, me resultaba y me resulta muy difícil escribir al actual Harry y la verdad tenía y tengo grandes dilemas en cuanto a cuál sería su comportamiento con la edad y tiempo actual. Agradezco infinitamete la paciencia y el hecho de que estés aquí, leyendo lo que tanto he tardado en publicar. Gracias. ~ **_**JC**_

* * *

**El Príncipe de Gondor **

**Capítulo 5 **

**Cuarta Edad: Ephel Duath**

* * *

Mordor, lugar gris y lúgubre, tierra donde el sol jamás toca con esplendor, donde el cielo parece estar siempre molesto, triste. Las nubes siempre grises, apretujándose entre sí; estruendosos estallidos resonando a lo largo de la oscura y desolada tierra.

Un encapuchado, apostaba sobre uno de los picos más altos de **Ephel Duath**, la Gran Cordillera occidental y meridional de Mordor, barrera y frontera natural entre el oscuro país y Gondor, observa el panorama que se extiende a sus pies, a los pies de la majestuosa cadena montañosa: **La Meseta de Gorgoroth**, extensa planicie de terreno erosionado, de tierra ceniza y negra, fruto de las constantes erupciones de la **Montaña del Destino**.

Cerca de la cima del pico, el viento golpeaba con fuerza, arremolinando la capa del encapuchado, amenazando con arrancarla de su cuerpo junto a la capucha que cubría y protegía el rostro del enigmático personaje.

Por la espada envainada colgando sobre su cadera, y más que nada, por el vistoso escudo sobre el pecho de su uniforme – un árbol con siete estrellas sobre la copa, bordado con hilos de plata – se adivinaba que se trataba de un soldado de Gondor, y por el tipo de uniforme que portaba, que era un montaraz.

Arriba, las grises nubes se arremolinaban, los rayos atravesándolas con violencia, iluminando en repentinos estallidos el oscuro y furioso cielo.

Una tormenta se avecinaba.

Un gruñido se alcanzó a colar entre los ruidosos estallidos de los rayos, tan levemente que el montaraz tuvo que esforzarse para adivinar que se trataba del ronco sonido gutural de un animal y no de una centella.

Atrás de él, entre uno de los tantos recovecos de las paredes rocosas a su espalda, un par de ojos se iluminaron momentáneamente gracias a las centellas surcando el oscuro cielo. Y la luz del siguiente estallido iluminó una decena de filosas hojas, que temblaban en las ansiosas manos de sus portadores.

- Oh – murmuró el montaraz, una sonrisa dibujándosele en los delgados labios, anticipando con emoción, saboreando el disparo de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

Sobre una de las rocas de la cordillera, hasta entonces ignorado, un enorme lobo de gris pelaje salió de entre las sombras, optando una posición de ataque, con las patas delanteras un poco abiertas y mínimamente agazapado. El lobo soltó un rugido, gruñendo, mostrando los blancos y alargados colmillos.

- Ataque sorpresa – exclamó irónicamente, mientras unas guturales risas provenientes de entre las oscuras grutas le respondían.

****

La actividad de la mañana podía ya percibirse dentro de la cueva que servía de escondite para los montaraces de **Ephel Duath**, que aunque disciplinada, el movimiento era constante y continuo. Se podían observar un gran número de manos, alistando el desayuno de ese día. Pues aunque fuesen fieros montaraces de Gondor, ninguno olvidaba el sabio consejo de su madre: el desayuno siempre es la comida más importante del día.

Y a falta de mujeres en las cuevas, los soldados descubrían sus escondidas habilidades culinarias ¡Y vaya que se tenía que ser creativo! Tan sólo imaginen cocinar en una cueva, alejada de la civilización como la conocen, para una veintena de hambrientos muchachos fuertes y vigorosos.

Era conocimiento general en silencio – nunca nadie lo decía en voz alta – que las mujeres de Gondor estaban más que contentas con el programa de actividades que correspondían a los novatos montaraces, pues – nuevamente sin decirse en voz alta – regresaría con conocimientos básicos en cocina – todos rotaban por ese servicio al menos una vez.

Mientras la mitad de la veintena se alistaba con buen humor – y la otra parte, la guardia nocturna, se tumbaba dichosa en su lecho a dormir un poco, pues la vida de montaraz seguía siendo dura y exigente – un joven en específico se veía demasiado atareado, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la cueva, acercándose irritado a sus compañeros a preguntar algo.

Ante la falta de conocimiento de los demás, cansado y molesto el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Dónde podría estar? No se encontraba en su 'habitación' – si se le puede llamar así al rincón con cortina donde dormía – pero tampoco, al parecer, nadie lo había visto salir. ¿Cómo hacía para siempre desaparecer bajo sus cuidadosos ojos? Estaba seguro que esta vez sí le ataría una campana, o un grillete, o lo que sea, pero algo que interrumpiera para siempre – o por lo menos durante un corto período – este tediosísimo juego de las escondidas – pues él era el que siempre estaba buscando.

Una mano sobre su hombro y una jovial risa interrumpieron los pensamientos del infortunado.

- Por tu cara puedo adivinar que hoy es uno de esos días en que se te ha vuelto a escapar y que aún no le encuentras – sus palabras fueron recibidas por un suspiro desdichado, ocasionando un montón más de disimuladas risas, resultando en un molesta mirada – perdona joven Aldamir, pero tu situación es ciertamente risible, claro ¡no que pensara que fuera un trabajo sencillo! Guardaespaldas del príncipe – soltó un silbido – es un trabajo envidiable, pero nuestro joven príncipe ciertamente no lo hace nada deseable.

Aldamir soltó un chasquido con la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. El príncipe no era del todo problemático, pero ciertamente era difícil cuidar de alguien cuando ese alguien nunca se encontraba donde tú te encontrabas.

¡Aldamir! Guardaespaldas de su alteza real, el príncipe Elerossë de la noble casa Telcontar. Cómo lo molestaba Elerossë recitando su enorme título, sino fuera porque eran amigos desde que Aldamir tenía quince años, ya hubiera dejado el trabajo únicamente por ese largo y pomposo título. Aunque debía admitir que impresionaba a las féminas.

- ¿Y ya buscaste en las caballerizas? – sugirió el fornido teniente de los montaraces de Ephel Duath – Sabes cómo le gusta mimar a ese potro suyo – el teniente no había terminado la frase cuando el joven guardaespaldas caminaba ya presurosamente hacia la pequeña e improvisada caballeriza.

****

Una decena de ansiosos orcos se cerraba entorno a su presa. Los ojos brillando con locura y algo todavía más despiadado y peligroso. Llevaban días sin comer otra cosa que la rancia carne de un par de bestias flacas que habían cazado hacía tan sólo una semana. Estaban tan inmersos en su desesperación y locura que ya habían matado y comido a uno de los suyos, tan inmersos que se habían atrevido a entrar en el territorio de los hombres del rey, pero, ciertamente que habían corrido con suerte, pues casi de inmediato se toparon con el solitario montaraz, muy alejado de su campamento.

El encapuchado dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás, probando el terreno y el espacio con el que contaba, pero no alcanzó a dar ese único paso completamente, pues justo detrás de él se encontraba el precipicio.

Había sido bueno que no apoyara todo su peso en esa pierna, sonrió, sin duda alguna hubiera sido una larga caída y hubiera dolido demasiado.

Los orcos rieron gozosos, ciertamente había sido una buena idea el salir a cazar hoy. Dentro de poco estarían echándose un banquete de fresca carne humana. Ciertamente era un buen día.

****

Las improvisadas caballerizas se encontraban dentro de una cueva, la entrada protegida por una puerta de hierro clavado en la roca y escondida hábilmente por unos arbustos y árboles plantados a su entrada, además de que requería de una llave para ser abierta. Y, aunque los intrusos pudieran descubrir la entrada y lograr llegar hasta los animales, había una hendidura en el rocoso techo de la cueva que alcanzaba hasta la cueva-escondite de los montaraces, haciendo posible que éstos escucharan cualquier sonido proveniente de las caballerizas.

Dentro de ella, había siete caballos de variados colores. Seis dispuestos a lo largo, divididos en tres de cada lado, encarándose, y un último dispuesto al final de la cueva, quedando de frente a la puerta.

La pesada puerta se cerró detrás de Aldamir, terminando el prolongado chillido metálico de las bisagras. Los animales le recibieron indiferentes, algunos aún mascando el forraje matutino, otros simplemente observando con los enormes ojos negros. Pero el potro dispuesto en la séptima y última caballeriza se veía más entretenido, buscando algo con el hocico entre la paja seca mientras su delantera pata derecha pateaba de tanto en tanto.

- Helluin – llamó el joven de ojos grises y pelo castaño rojizo, ganando rápidamente la atención del potro.

Helluin o azul cielo era el nombre del potro de tres años. Era un hermoso animal: de un brilloso pelaje negro azulado, con una mancha blanca sobre el hocico que comenzaba en sus fosas nasales y subía hasta el nacimiento del pelo, el cual era de un gris claro al igual que la larga y sedosa cola. Azul cielo... Aldamir aún no entendía por qué Elerossë le había dejado ese nombre, si el animal era tan oscuro como una noche. Al parecer, cuenta su amigo, la pequeña hija del cuidador de caballos lo vio tan azul al nacer que inmediatamente se acordó del protagonista de una de las historias que el príncipe le había contado, y como ella lo había visto nacer, el príncipe le dejo nombrarlo. Aunque poco después se enteraron que la niña se refería a Hirluin o señor azul, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el potro se había acostumbrado a su nombre.

Increíblemente, Helluin era hijo de Fíriel, pero era claro que se parecía al padre y no a la madre. Esclareciendo de esta forma la identidad del mismo.

Aldamir acarició el hocico del inquieto animal y después de que éste se tranquilizará, el soldado pudo ver qué era lo que buscaba tan insistentemente entre la paja: un pedazo de manzana. El montaraz lo recogió y se lo acercó al hocico, no sin antes verificar que estaba fresca y que había sido cortada con una daga.

Después de que Helluin hubiera devorado la fruta, Aldamir salió de las caballerizas y soltó nuevamente un suspiro.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Aldamir miró hacia el cielo y de pronto un ave cruzó su campo visual. La resolana no lo dejaba ver claramente, pero el ave, al verlo, se lanzó en picada hacia él y soltó un chillido. En ese momento, el montaraz se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un águila.

El águila volvió a soltar un graznido y se posó sobre una rama seca en frente del joven, clavando sus ojos en él.

Al posar sus ojos en ella, Aldamir inmediatamente la reconoció. Era un águila de pecho blanco con motas oscuras, alas marrones con partes más claras, de aspecto fuerte. Ojos, pico y patas amarillos. Su nombre era Melian, el águila de Elerossë.

El águila agitó sus alas, soltando un chillido. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero él no sabía qué.

- Tal vez la ubicación de tu escurridizo amo – susurró el gondoriano, acercándose lentamente a ella, pero ésta miró hacia el pico de la montaña y se echo a volar.

Aldamir observó sorprendido al águila, preguntándose el por qué de su extraño comportamiento, pero recordando que era algo así como la mensajera de Elerossë, era posible que éste la hubiese enviado. Con esto en mente, el soldado comenzó a seguir al veloz animal, teniendo que correr para no perderlo.

Melian voló, ascendiendo hacia el pico, sobrevolando una pendiente un tanto empinada que hacía difícil y cansado el seguirla, sobre todo al paso del águila, quien parecía olvidar que no todos tenían alas y volaban, o porque simplemente tenía algo de prisa y no le importaba.

Ya cerca del pico – y con un Aldamir bastante agitado – el montaraz escuchó algo no muy alentador: sonidos de espada y de una batalla. Jalando fuertemente aire, Aldamir desenvainó su espada, vociferando maldiciones por su suerte. ¿Es que el príncipe no podía ser más considerado con su guardaespaldas? ¡Acababa de subir corriendo hasta el pico de la montaña!

El montaraz llegó rápidamente al lugar de la batalla, justo a tiempo para ver la afilada hoja de la blanca Anguirel atravesar fácilmente el pecho del último orco en pie.

Un rayo iluminó la hoja inmóvil, quieta, con rastros del líquido carmesí a lo largo de ella.

La criatura escupió su sangre oscura, manchando la capucha del príncipe, pero su asesino no se inmutó, sino que tomó el cuello del orco, apretando fuertemente para mantenerlo firme. La criatura trató de alcanzar el cuello de su verdugo pero sus brazos eran demasiado cortos. Después trató de liberarse de ese agarre, pero la mano parecía de hierro.

Una centella resonó justo sobre el pico, y el príncipe terminó de hundir, en un único y asertivo movimiento, su espada, girándola al final para causar más daño.

Con su último aliento, el orco tan sólo atinó a observar la leve sonrisa que se formo en los delgados labios de su agresor antes de que su cabeza cayera pesadamente sobre su pecho. Hubiese deseado ver los ojos de su asesino pero la capucha cubría la mitad de su rostro.

- _Yrchs_ [Orcos] – susurró en rico acento el letal montaraz, utilizando su pierna para empujar el inerte cuerpo de su víctima, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo, liberando a Anguirel.

Aldamir observó con sorpresa contenida el número de cuerpos. No importaba cuántas veces observará la letal habilidad del príncipe, siempre se sorprendía por la rapidez y frialdad con que eliminaba a sus enemigos.

Relajándose, el joven guardaespaldas soltó hasta ese momento el aire que había estado reteniendo y apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla. Pero... el montaraz de cabello rojizo escuchó un gruñido a su espalda. Tensando el agarre de su espada, intentó girar con premura pero el lobo ya había saltado hacia él.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Aldamir asestó una estocada con su arma, Elerossë lanzó una daga y los blancos colmillos del animal se tiñeron de sangre.

El montaraz de ojos grises escuchó un gemido, y elevando los ojos observó a su atacante: un orco que hasta entonces había estado escondido.

El orco había muerto antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo: la daga entre sus dos ojos, la estocada de Aldamir en el estomago y los colmillos del lobo que se aferraban fuertemente a su garganta.

- ¡_Yrchs_! – vociferó el joven guardaespaldas, lanzando una dura mirada al cuadrúpedo – ¡Kyelek! ¡Me sacaste el susto de mi vida! – exclamó a modo de reconocimiento hacia el lobo, pues Kyelek, era el fiel compañero del príncipe. El animal se agazapó avergonzado por la reprimiendo y soltó un gemido mientras movía la cola

- _Stille nú, mellon ni_ [cálmate, amigo mío] – habló Elerossë, quien se encontraba limpiando su espada – de no ser por él, ahora estarías muerto – y después de acercarse al animal y acariciarle la cabeza, susurró – _Mae carnen, fæste_ [Bien hecho, rápido]

Enfundando molesto su espada, Aldamir gruñó:

- ¿Ésta es la forma en cómo el príncipe de Gondor cuida su vida?

Pero Elerossë no respondió, sino que caminó un poco hacia el precipicio, y cuando las primeras gotas de la tormenta comenzaron a caer, el príncipe elevó el rostro hacia el cielo al tiempo que con ambas manos bajaba la capucha, revelando al fin su rostro.

Elerossë Telcontar tenía treinta y dos años – siete años más que su guardaespaldas – y tenía el título de capitán dentro del ejército y dentro de los montaraces. Dos grupos que se diferenciaban por el tipo de actividades que llevaban a cabo.

Aldamir sabía, al igual que los nobles de Gondor, que Elerossë no era en verdad el hijo del rey Elessar y de la reina Arwen Undómiel. Aún así, para él, el príncipe era en verdad miembro de la noble casa Telcontar, pues era noble y valiente. Muy respetado dentro del ejercito por su habilidad en el campo de batalla y dentro de los ciudadanos de Gondor, así como por los de Rohan, por su gentileza.

Aldamir observó el cielo y esperó con paciencia a su príncipe y amigo.

Hoy era el día en que ambos regresaban a Minas Tirith, después de unos meses de andar patrullando y revisando cada asentamiento de montaraces, pues Elerossë era el encargado de reportar al rey de las actividades de este grupo. Actividad que alguna vez el noble señor Faramir había llevado a cabo.

- Es hora – fue todo lo que el capitán tuvo que decir para que Aldamir y Kyelek lo siguieran cuesta abajo, de vuelta al campamento. Siendo sobrevolados por Melian.

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Sé que 32 años es un número que a varios nos puede parecer enorme, pero es importante para el desarrollo de la historia, y recuerdan, las edades en El Señor de los Anillos son percibidas muy diferentemente, Frodo tenía 33 años en el inicio de la historia y se le consideraba un jovenzuelo, y Pippin alrededor de los 28 años, era considerado un 'adolescente'.**

**Y por cierto ¡Gracias a todos los lectores por sus reviews!**

_**Nota para lectores de Crossing Wind: **_**estoy en proceso de reescribir este fanfic, espero poder publicar en poco tiempo ¡Gracias a todos los lectores por sus reviews! Que siempre que leo uno me siento en verdad presionada por publicar algo :-) **


End file.
